Digidestined X Chrome-Tamers
by Fan Rider Ryu
Summary: Davis come across a person claiming to be a Tamer, who fights completely different from the way the other Digidestined fight. Won't be updated until end of DigiWorld Online.
1. Chapter 1

10/12/12

Digimon Digidestined Xros Tamers

Chapter 1: New Day, New Style

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever plan to own Digimon, the anime, the video games, the card game, etc., or the Kamen Rider Series. This is pure, fan-based, ridiculous fun meant to be shared with similar fans. I do not pretend that I can write Toei's series better than they can. But I can use the Digimon they chose not to give a major, if any role, onscreen time in my fanfic (though that mostly involves the Mega levels of the Digidestiend).

* * *

/Odaiba, Motomiya Household, 7:10 a.m.

This day was just supposed to be the first of many, normal days to come. The new school term was beginning, kids weren't ready to let go of summer yet, and Davis Motomiya was going to wake up late again. If not for his "dear" sister Jun, that is.

"Daisuke, time to get up," came the sing-song cry of Jun, as she pulled the sheets out from under her little brother.

"Wo-waaaaaaah!" Davis, a little dazed after tumbling off his bed, looked up and managed to make out the smirking image of his sister. "Juun!"

Jun just stuck out her tongue in response, egging her little brother on. "Come on, Daisuke, don't you want to get head start on your sad attempts to woo Kari? Maybe instead of being your usual doofus self, you could try acting like T.K. for a change."

A small, blue creature poked out his head from within a backpack lying near Davis' bed, yawning and wondering what the entire ruckus was. Over the summer, Davis' backpack had been converted into DemiVeemon's comfy little bed. He managed to catch sight of his partner running off after his sister thru the doorway, and giggled to himself before returning to sleep. '_Ah, looks like it's going to be another, normal day.'_

* * *

/7:45 a.m.

The Motomiya siblings finally sat down at the table with their parents, after about five minutes of fighting and scraping about the house. The Motomiya's had barely twitched in reaction to their children's battle, having grown used to this occurring every other morning.

Mrs. Motomiya was sipping her orange juice, while keeping an eye on her riled children. "Davis, finish your breakfast and head on out. You can try your luck at beating your sister next time."

Davis glared daggers at his smirking sister, then finished up his cereal, dropped it off in the sink and grabbed his bag by the door. He opened the top of the bag and was greeted by the waking blue head of his partner. "Hey DemiVeemon, you ready to go?"

"Sure thing, Davish!"

Picking up his soccer gear, Davis dashed out the door of his apartment, eager to get to school early on the first day. This was partly because he was happy to see his old friends again, but mostly because he was hoping to get some alone time with Kari.

After the defeat of Arrmageddamon a year ago, the Digidestined had barely met up as a group. Sora and Matt, since they were dating, mostly hung out with each other, and occasionally Tai tagged along as well. Joe and Mimi seemed to be attending a lot of Mimi's friends parties, Izzy mostly seemed to be working with Gennai, when he wasn't coaching Cody or Yolei, and seemed to be in a funk as of recently. Right around the time Joe and Mimi started hanging out more. That just left out T.K. and Kari, who were either hanging out with their older siblings, or with each other. The only person from the team Davis had spent the most time with in the past year was Ken, and since he lived in Tamachi instead of Odaiba like the rest of the gang, that wasn't as often as he would have liked. But now he and the rest of the Second Digidestined group, including Cody, (who was only just entering the 5th grade) could hang out like old times. Perhaps, this time, without the threat of death being present every other second or needing to port off to another world in danger.

'_Kari_' he thought. The girl he'd been pinning after for as long as he could remember. She was one the kindest people he knew, always thinking about others, and seemed to be one of the few people that could put up with his antics. There were, however, obstacles keeping him from claiming her as his girlfriend. For one, in Davis' mind, there was the issue of T.K., also known as Takeru Takashi. So far as Davis was concerned, even after becoming friendly with T.K. over the past year, Kari had feelings for her old pal T.K., and he was in his way as a rival to Kari's heart. Secondly, Kari never seemed to show any real romantic interest in Davis, only friendly concern. This year, he planned on changing all of this.

The spiky haired boy was jogging across town, thoughts of Kari clouding his mind, and ran right into something tall. Being knocked back on his butt, Davis glanced up nervously into the person he had bumped into. He found himself looking up dark-skinned, teenaged boy, smiling amusingly at Davis. He had on a lax black vest with a red tie, a white collared shirt under the vest, khaki shorts and, oddly enough, a Digimon-looking bear keychain. He had on a green wooly cap and a little scar running down his left eye. Lastly, he seemed to be as much a goggle head and Davis, as a pair of golden ones could be seen sticking out of his right pocket. He crouched down to Davis' level and offered him a hand.

"Hey there, buddy. Need a hand getting back up?"

Davis took his hand in response, grinning. "Yeah, thanks. Sorry about bumping into ya like that."

The guy smirked. "Yeah, you seem to be in a hurry. What, you in trouble at home? High-tailing it out of school on the first day?"

"Nah, haven't even made there yet. It's why I'm in such a rush."

The boy gave him an amused look. "Oh, so we **want** to go to school now, do we?

Davis sweatdropped and waved his hand frantically as he tried to explain. "What? No, no I just have this girl- I mean some friends I'm anxious to see."

The boy chuckled and gave Davis a pat on his back. "Ah, women. Now that's something I can understand. She must really be something for you to be bowling into people and risking a beating."

Davis looked worryingly at the hand on his shoulder. The boy saw the look on his face and chuckled again. "Ah, don't worry, not gonna hurt ya; I'm in way to good a mood."

He pointed over to two girls over his shoulder, who were checking out a magazine stand and looking over in their direction every so often. When Davis turned to look at them, they giggled and waved at him. Davis blushed a little at this.

"Those friends of yours?"

"Just met them an hour ago, at a karaoke club downtown. They offered to show me around town." The boy smiled at this. "I'm too much a gentleman to turn down such an offer."

Davis, still a bit entranced by the cute girls, suddenly looked down at his watch and started to sprint off.

"Ah, I gotta go! Can't let T.K. beat me at greeting Kari!" he said this more to himself than to the other boy.

"Ah, a rival. Can't give you much advice on how to handle that. Good luck, I hear Ishida men are good at winning over hearts."

Davis turned around briefly to address the boy, who now had both girls wrapped in both his arms, strolling down the street. "Well actually he's going by Takas-, how do you know that name?"

The boy turned and gave Davis a mischievous smile. "If we meet up again, maybe I'll be up for some story-telling."

Davis was now sporting a confused look, then shrugged and went back down the road, making sure to avoid colliding with bystanders.

* * *

/Odaiba Middle School, 8:15 a.m.

"Leave it to that idiot to come in late" said a lavender hair sporting girl, who was busy scowling and tapping her feet while the late bell rang aloud.

"The term has only just begun Yolei; do you have to re-spark that old feud with Davis?" replied a short brown-haired girl, who was snapping pictures of the returning students for her scrapbook.

"Hey, I've been waiting all summer for that idiot to return my '_Super Street Fighter 4'_, and I was even nice enough to lend it to him! If he doesn't want any problems with me, Kari, then he had better have brought it back today, in mint condition!"

A blond lad, in a green hood sweatshirt and shorts, and a fishing hat sweatdropped at this. "Didn't you loan him your scratched up, glitchy copy?"

"In **Mint. Freaking. Condition**, T.K.!" snapped Yolei.

The classroom door burst open, with a sweaty, smiling Davis gasping in the doorway. "Hey guys, what s'up?"

Some of the class laughed as Davis's expression turned to one of sadness, as he realized that all the good seats next to Kari where taken. The laughter quickly died down as their new homeroom teacher gave them all an irritated looked.

"Mr. Motomiya, I presume?" the teacher looked at the late intruder with cold, analyzing eyes. Eyes that offset her rather youthful appearance.

Davis wavered under her gaze. "Yes ma'am."

"I am Miss Hidari, your homeroom teacher. Please be on time to class from now on. It is the first day of term, so I will let you off this once. Don't think because some flashy event you were involved in a year ago makes you exempt from the rules other students follow." Her gave turned to the rest of the Digidestined inhabiting her room. "That goes for all of you."

The rest of the group sweatdropped, and they all nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes ma'am."

Miss Hidari sighed and looked at her class chart. "Mr. Motomiya?"

Davis came to attention. "Yes, Hidari-sensei?"

"Don't stand there looking like a misplaced scarecrow, take a seat next to-" she scanned her chart to make sure she wasn't making a mistake, "Kazuko-chan. Hmm, you seemed to have not given the main office your last name, dear."

The girl Miss Hidari was addressing was of similar size as Kari and Yolei, if a bit shorter. She had raven black hair that was tied into a ponytail at the back. One of the things she had on was a black t-shirt depicting a warzone, with a mushroom cloud going off in the background. She also had on a red skirt, black stockings and some plain shoes. The most notable feature she had were her tired, uninterested gray eyes, which seemed bored by everything around her. The girl barely moved in surprise at being mentioned, and briefly looked at the boy who was, reluctantly, coming over to sit by her. She then looked away in relative disinterest.

"Miss Kazuko? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, uh yes Hidari-sensei!"

"Be sure to get that sorted out with the office. You really should have gotten that attend to."

"Well my family prefers to leave that information out of records; you understand of course."

"Oh, really?" Miss Hidari raised her eyebrow at this, slightly curious as to what excuse one could possibly have for not giving it.

Seeing that the teacher wasn't simply going to leave it at that, the girl straightened herself up and continued.

"My mother is Miss Anzo of the Digital Defense Initiative…"

"Ah yes, that hotshot designer that's been all over the news lately."

The classroom began to murmur over this latest bit of news, most of them being clearly interested in the new girl's life, before Miss Hidari gave them all an icy look that clearly meant 'shut your gobs, now!'.

* * *

/Odaiba High Cafeteria, 10:25 a.m.

"It's only the first day and already my night looks like it's going be a long one. How is this fair? I was so looking forward to spending some time on the sand, alone with Ke- playing Skyrim! I mean playing Skyrim!" Yolei jumped up alert in her seat, realizing that she had dozed off a bit and was beginning to blab. Both Davis and T.K. chuckled as Yolei tried acting like she hadn't just daydreamed about Ken in a bright speedo, serving her drinks on a beach.

"I don't know, Yolei, I'm glad to be back. Sure, the work seems kinda much for the first day back-," he eyed the sheets of paper jammed roughly in a backpack, Patamon looking none too comfortable, "but you can't say this wasn't an interesting day. Who knew we'd have a classmate related to Miss Anzo, Head of the D.D.I.?" said T.K., having met up with the group in the cafeteria after his first two classes.

"Right, I thought I had heard that name before. What does Hyp-" Yolei was cut off with a light elbow shove from Davis, who slid onto the seat opposing T.K. and nearly knocked Yolei off of the table. She glared in the direction of her "dear leader".

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice and all. Hey T.F., you happen meet any tall tourists lately? Guy with a big old red tie, American by the sound of it?" asked Davis, who had completely ignored what T.K. had brought up earlier.

The boys shook his head, "Sorry Davis, can't say that I have. Why'd you ask?"

"Great job, pissing off the teacher on the first day, Davis!" Yolei shoved back, sending him over the other side of the cafeteria table, "Could you have been any more annoying or should I not jinx us all? I mean, you already earned the class our first weeks' worth of homework early!" hissed Yolei, who had just come out of biology class taught by their homeroom teacher.

"Hey, it's not my fault the lady has issues. I was late by like one minute-"

"Five minutes. And by the way, where the hell is my _Street Fighter_ game?"

"You'll get it back when you get it back, sheesh." Davis ducked a swing from Yolei and was about to counter by tackling her to the ground. As they restarted the Davis-Yolei War, Kari walked in.

"Oh, hey Kar-" distracted, Davis was decked by a left hook from his "mortal enemy" and fell to the ground.

Yolei looked up from her attack, and her face instantly became pleasant, as if she hadn't just floored someone, "Hey Kari, what's up?"

"Hi Davis. Yolei, really?" replied Kari, giving Yolei a look while helping Davis back onto his feet.

"Bitch had it coming!" barked Yolei, fire in her eyes as she stood atop the table, fist clenched and shaking.

"T.K., what was it I heard you talking about a second ago." Said Kari, changing the subject and taking her seat at the table.

"Well, you all have heard about the D.D.I., the Digital Defense Initiative, right?"

Both Yolei and Kari nodded, while Davis simply had a confused puppy look on his face. Yolei couldn't help but to mess with Davis.

"Leave it to our "fearless leader" to not keep up with current events."

Davis glared at Yolei. "Then by all means, tell me Yolei. What exactly is this D.D.I.?"

Yolei blanked for a moment, trying to remember. "Oh, what did they say on the news again? Oh right, it's a secret program set up to construct safe transportation between our world and the Digital World."

T.K. shook his head. "Not exactly. My dad's been working with some people who are part of the program, and he told Matt and me that its goal seems more to make sure the world's safe **from** the Digital World."

Kari gasped at this "What, you mean like making weapons to target Digimon?" Both Yolei and Davis' faces expressed the same shock and concern as Kari's.

T.K. scratched the back of his head "From what I can tell, they seem to only want to make sure something like last Christmas doesn't happen again, or at least keep creeps like Myotismon or Daemon from getting access here. Something called "Project Hypnos" is meant to do all this, though someone like my dad isn't told those kinds of things in detail."

Davis was staring at his knees, fists clenched as he thought of suited agents coming for Veemon with nets and Tasers. "What gives, didn't they see us save the world twice last year? Can't they trust us to take care of things?"

Kari gave Davis a warm look. "Davis, why would the government trust a bunch of kids to handle something as huge as we've gone through? Sure, we got lucky a few times and did our best, but I think if there's a possible way to catch a break, this would be it."

_Just a second ago you were horrified at the idea, now you're okay with it?_ Thought Davis, but then dismissed this complaint, as Kari did have a way of seeing the light in any situation. Something he loved about her.

"Uh, Kari-" he started.

"By the way T.K., what's that new job you got over the summer? You never got around to telling me about it." Interrupted Yolei, who was only too happy to stop yet another one of Davis' attempted confessions.

"Oh, that. It's nothing really."

"T.K., it's the first step of your dream to become a writer. It's definitely not nothing." This came from Kari, and it sunk Davis' heart to know that she again had more intimate details of T.K.'s life.

_So, T.K. has a job. Great. What did I spend my summer doing?_ Davis then recalled the game Yolei had requested back earlier and sweatdropped mentally.

"I'm just an intern at a publishing company, I edit a few things the higher ups missed and need and extra pair of eyes to go over. It not really that big a deal" continued T.K. who was blushing a little and scratching his head more.

The girls continued to fawn over the modest T.K., while Davis silently sulked at their table. He then simply got up and began to head off out of the Cafeteria. Kari looked up and saw him leaving.

"Davis, where are you going?"

"I got to get some things sorted out."

* * *

/Hallway, 10:45 p.m.

"Davish, why'd we leave?"

"Just want some time alone to think, Demi."

"About what?"

"You heard them. T.K. already has a job, and you saw how he wanted to be a writer when they were all trapped in dream worlds, right?"

"I saw his family reunited, where'd you get the whole writer thing from?"

"Never mind, look. I want to be the world best Ramen Noodle Salesman…"

"Which sounds Awesome, by the way."

"I know, right? Anyway, to do that, I obviously need to find a job somewhere that can teach me how to cook."

"What, you can't cook?"

An image of a mini nuke going off on a frying pan Davis had tossed a bunch of peppers, salts, a bag (not cup, bag) of assorted sugars, and some secret ingredient that was supposed to all make up the 'Ultimate Omelet' appeared in Davis' mind.

"No, not really no."

"Hey, Daisuke!"

Not sure who was calling him, let alone by his real name, Davis turned around to see a messy haired, irritated-looking boy, garbed in last year's soccer team uniform covered in mud. Not recognizing the kid, Davis spoke.

"Hey kid, if you wondering when try outs start, go ask Coach Akira about it. I probably won't be joining this year."

Smiling maliciously, the boy pointed a finger at Davis and laughed.

"Hah, too afraid to be shown up by me on the field, so you're just quitting? Even I expected a little more out of you, Daisuke!"

"What? That's not why I- do I know you? You seem to know my name."

Sweatdropping, the boy's expression changed to one of annoyance.

"You don't freakin' recognize me! I'm your rival, Mamoru!"

Not ringing any bells, Davis cocked his head to one side in confusion, trying to analyze the kid's face in order to recognize him better. DemiVeemon's voice called out from Davis bag in a whisper.

"Davish, isn't he the guy who botched your first match against Ken?"

Thinking back, Davis recalled the day he first encountered Ken Ichijouji, and how his team had lost that match. Sure, he hadn't played a perfect match, but he seemed to recall someone…

"_Hey Daisuke, out of my way!"_

_Mamoru attempts to slide tackle the ball away from Davis, knocking him over instead and allowing Ken to literally skip away with the ball towards the goal, without any effort._

"_Alright Ichijouji, let's see if we can't wipe that smirk of Yolei's-"_

"_You're going down, superstar!"_

_Interfering again in the two's duel for the ball, Mamoru tried to pull off a flying kick, aiming for the ball as well. Ken sidestepped out of the way, allowing the fool to actually land on the ball foot first, and topple over like a failed circus clown. Proceeding to take the ball as a distracted Davis tried helping the arrogant boy up, he scored yet another goal unaided._

"_Go Davis, you can do it!"_

_Spurred on by his friends encouraging cries, Davis dribbled towards the goal, the goalie tensing up in anticipation. The crowd went silent when they saw Ken appear in front of Davis, as a duel between the two teams' top players was about to-_

"_Banzaiii!"_

_Also appearing out of nowhere, Mamoru body checked Ken and actually tried to steal the ball off of Davis. The referee sweatdropped upon witnessing the scene, and decided that the best course of action was to give Ken a penalty shot. As two of Davis' teammates joined him and Mamoru in forming the obligatory wall, all three glared at their very own 'Leroy Jenkins'._

"You got to be kidding me. You're the guy that cost us that game."

"I did not. I put the team on my back!"

"Put the team on your- You freaking tried to steal the ball of me, as well as half of our team, you never listened to any of our plans, and you almost kept me from scoring our ONLY point that game. What are you even doing trying to join the team this year?!"

Glaring at the Digidestined, Mamoru replied.

"Well now that's none of your business, since you said yourself that you won't be joining this year."

"_Probably_ won't be. If you're going to be on again, the team will need all the help they can get."

"Whatever. See you at tryouts then, if you even show up. Just don't pretend to have a chance at the captain's seat this year, not with your quitter attitude."

Leaving as if he had accomplished something, Mamoru strode off with what he thought appeared to be swag. The rest of the teenagers in the hall, snickering at his unkempt appearance, disagreed. Davis just sweatdropped in annoyance at the whole situation.

"Well, that happened."

* * *

/End of Biology Class, 2:17 p.m.

"Class dismissed. Please come tomorrow prepared to work" Miss Hidari seemed no more pleasant than she was that morning.

It was the last class of the day, and Davis had just had his own biology class to suffer through. He was rather frightened by his cold teacher, but he needed some advice from her. He walked up to her desk, where she was busy packing up her things into her satchel.

"Um, Miss Hidari?"

"A question on the first day, Davis? We haven't even begun any of the subject material." Replied the teacher, as 'kind' as always.

Davis looked downcast but continued "Well, yes; but not about school work."

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow "What then, do you need?"

"I was wondering if you knew of any restaurants that were currently hiring, or looking to teach new chefs."

Miss Hidari snorted. "A student should be concerning himself with school work, and not getting distracted by outside duties. You more so than others; I've heard about the type of grades you get," she looked at Davis, and saw that her words had more of a negative impact than she had intended. "…However, you do maintain a C average, and I have taught students that seem to be able to balance work and school and have done worse than you, so I guess I could you some help."

Davis lite up a little upon hearing this. "Really? Thanks, Hidari-sensei!"

Miss Hidari went into her satchel, ruffling through a few items, before pulling out a piece of paper, flyer for a new restaurant in Tamachi. It read "Welcome to 'Chou Appetite', where we guarantee to fill your gut and sate your palate. Now hiring rookie/interested chefs". She handed the flyer and the Address to Davis and headed for the door. She then turned and the last second and cheerfully winked at Davis.

"Just don't think I'm going soft on you on the first day. And don't go blabbing around school that I just hand out jobs to students. It's still not certain they will take you."

* * *

/Tamachi, 4:17 p.m.

"Davish, where are we going? It's been an hour already, and we haven't even stopped by to say hi to Ken." DemiVeemon was poking his head out of Davis' backpack, and was looking around to see if he recognized anything.

"You'll see in a moment, Demi, don't worry. Come on, it's got to be around here somewhere."

Davis had been stumbling around Tamachi for quite a while now, having taken a bus there after his talk with Hidari-sensei, and was not finding his way as easily as he'd thought he would. It hadn't occurred to him to ask Ken where the new restaurant that was opening in his neighborhood would be, and it might have been his next idea, if someone hadn't stumbled into him in a rush and knocked both of them over.

DemiVeemon tucked inside the backpack and secured himself between Jun's missing teddy bear and his folded Snuggie so as not to get crushed by Davis when he hit pavement.

"Ugh, knocked over twice in one day. Just my luck." Davis was lying on his back, and began to look up at his assailant. He looked up into familiar gray eyes, which looked back with minor recognition of who she had run into.

_She that girl from class, what's-her-name?_

Kazuko, as that was her name, quickly launched herself off of Davis in annoyance.

"Do you wind watching out where you're going? Not all of us can afford to daydream right now!"

Getting himself up, Davis responded defensively.

"Well sorry, Ms. Attitude. Can't imagine where you're in such a rush to get on to."

Kazuko seemed to consider him coldly for a moment, and Davis was a little put off by how she seemed to be analyzing him, almost Terminator like. She then shrugged and turned to go. "Whatever, I can't waste what little time I have debating with you." She turned to go, but was stopped as Davis took ahold of her arm.

"Wait! Okay, look I'm sorry for knocking us both down, but I was wondering if you could help me with something." Davis saw how she gave him a weird look upon hearing this, and quickly turned red and added, "NO, nothing dirty! I just need directions to a place."

"Oh, you're probably looking for the new Karaoke Diner. It's right next to where I work."

Davis shook his head, "No, unless "Chou Appetite Steakhouse" is a Karaoke Diner. I thought it was just a regular steakhouse."

This seemed to have actually stunned Kazuko. "I work at Chou Appetite Steakhouse!" She freed herself from Davis' hands and motioned for him to follow her. "I could take you there," she then looked down at her watch, which showed the current time to be 4:59, and a sweatdrop formed at the back of her head. "Hopefully, I'll still be employed there when we make it."

* * *

/Chou Appetite Steakhouse, 5:09 p.m.

The building they had arrived at was like a miniature city, if only because the amount of lights shining off it could put New York to shame, and blind a young child in less than 5 seconds. Also, it had to be at least as big as a three floor motel, and had a lovely aroma surrounding the area. Size clearly had a factor in attracting curious customers into its rather Viking Hall like appearance.

"Well, here we are. Hope you enjoy your meal." Kazuko started to move towards the back entrance, but noticed that Davis had grabbed hold of her arm.

"Oh right, I didn't tell you. I'm actually here for a job."

"A job? Here?"

"Yeah, why not? I wanna get a start on introducing my brand of Ramen to the world, so I might as well start here."

Kazuko raised an eyebrow at this. "Ramen?"

"Yup."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, not really. Just wanna sell Ramen."

"Don't you think you should pick up some other recipes as well, if you wanna make a career out of that?"

"Well I'm here, aren't I?"

Kazuko couldn't help but chuckle a little at this. "Well anyway, you won't be able to cook your particular recipe for Ramen without at least becoming a resident chef, and with the-" she paused, trying to find the right words, then just settled on "_type_ of supervisor you'd be stuck with here, that likely isn't going to happen before your 60th birthday."

Davis gulped at this "He's that bad, huh?"

"_She_ is what a friend of mine would call a 'Class-A Bitch from Hell'. Do you still want to work here?"

Davis didn't skip a beat responding "Sure, I've never been known to back away from a challenge. Sides, wouldn't be right of me to leave you to deal with this supervisor by yourself."

Kazuko seemed to have to register that last comment, and then smirked when she realized that he was trying to act chivalrous. She then led Davis through the back entrance into the kitchen of the restaurant. Waiting there to greet them (or at least Kazuko) was a group of grinning, mean-looking girls garbed in chefs' hats and aprons. The ringleader appeared to be the girl with the blonde-dyed hair, worn in pigtails similar to your average Japanese Magical Girl, who had an arrogant smirk plastered over her face.

"Oh, now what do we have here? First you mess up the Mayor's order, then you set fire to half of our aprons and ingredients and now, Kazuko, you thought you could secretly bring your boyfriend over for a quick lay?"

Davis blushed scarlet at this, but Kazuko just emotionless chuckled and started to move towards her work station.

"Please, he's not my type. And I don't bring dates to work for 'quick lays'."

The ringleader gave a little royal laugh, and continued to drag out the situation, walking around Kazuko as she did. "I was about to say, my view of the world was being challenged. I mean, how could a little mouse such as yourself," She walked up to Davis, and seductively placed a finger under chin, making their eyes meet, "score a hottie like this. A Digidestined no less."

Kazuko sighed and continued to move on to her workstation, but was block by two of the chefs from before. "Megumi-sempai, tell them to get out of my way. There are customers waiting."

The ringleader, Megumi, dropped her hand from Davis' chin and her eyes darkened. "What did you just say to me, worm?" she walked over to Kazuko, took hold over her shoulder and turned her around so as to slap her across the face, knocking her onto the floor.

"You do not talk to me as if we are friends! I am a Master Chef! I'm of the Kimura Family! You will show me respect!"

Kazuko tightened her right hand into a fist, and decked Megumi square in the nose, drawing blood and sending her back two steps.

"I told you when we first met. Do not touch me."

Megumi gripped her dripping nose, staring at the blood in her hand in shock. Looking at her assailant, she glared in anger and raised her hand to slap Kazuko again, but found that someone had caught her hand. Megumi turned around to see an angry Davis restraining her.

"That isn't very lady-like, now is it?"

Knocking Davis back with surprising ferocity, she launched herself at Kazuko, knocking her down into her two lackeys and causing all four of them to tumble about on the floor. Kazuko elbowed the two henchgirls into submission rather quickly, leaving them to nurse their stomachs as she focused on Megumi.

Davis got up for the third time today, and tried to separate the two.

"Hey hey, let's not fight. Aren't we all here to cook-"

"**BUTT OUT!**"

He received two fists to the face for his troubles, but persisted and managed to get the two girls standing and separated, both thoroughly scratched up and beaten, though Megumi more so than Kazuko.

"I didn't need your help, Motomiya," said Kazuko, still tense.

Calming down a bit, Megumi put on a fake smile, and relaxed her hand. "You know, this really wasn't very lady-like of me. Please forgive me for that little outburst, Motomiya-san."

Davis didn't relax his grip as he kept the two at arm's length away from one another.

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to."

Megumi gave Kazuko a cold look from the corner of her eye, and then half-heartedly gave a "Sorry."

"Oh, you're going to be a lot more than sorry when I'm done."

The entire kitchen turned towards the young man standing at the base of staircase in the back. He had on a loosely fitting light-brown collared shirt and some denim jeans. He had some stubble on his chin, and was gnawing on a piece of straw. The man appeared very cross.

"Megumi, what exactly was that all about?"

Initially a bit frightened, Megumi seemed to suddenly regain her composure. "The late-comer was trying to sneak in a quick lay before work and was getting mouthy."

"So you assaulted a co-worker? Nothing you say she did justifies attacking her, and I know she didn't bring what's-his-name over there over to fuck him, I heard it all from my office."

The color drained from Megumi's smug face as he continued, "Just like I know she didn't mess up that order on purpose, or set fire to our gear."

Davis whispered into Kazuko's ear, "Who's that guy?"

"If this is going where I think he's going, he might end up being your boss after all."

Megumi tried to reappear confident, "Look I get that you're the boss of this joint, but don't forget-"

"-Who your father is? Not the head chef of the most popular steakhouse in Tokyo. And-" the man pulled out a note from his right pocket, and raised it in front of his face as he read it out loud, "as he told me to let you know, _'If my dear daughter acts out or behaves in a way that doesn't meet your standards, feel free to terminate her employment immediately and alert me of any troubles she may have caused you. Mr. Kimura'_. It has his signature if you want to dispute this."

The girl could only open her mouth, but finding she had nothing to say in rebuttal, closed it shut soon after.

"Well then, no point in prolonging this. You're fired. Get your things and be out of my kitchen before 5:30," he looked down at his watch, "Which will be in 12 minutes. Best start now."

"Rrrgghhh" was all Megumi could muster in response, grinding her teeth together and turning for the storage room to grab her bags. She gave one last icy look to both Kazuko and Davis, and then continued on to collect her things.

"I hate having to do that, especially within the restaurant's first month. She was a descent chef. Ah well, unto to the business at hand," It was then that Davis realized he was talking to him. He didn't seem to really be addressing him, but everyone else in the kitchen, save Kazuko, was back at chopping vegetables and washing pans.

"Kazuko, you do need to stop coming in so late. I don't want to go and fire two talented chefs of mine within the same week. And try not to brutalize anymore co-workers, okay."

"Yes boss. Sorry, it won't happen again. However, I seem to have brought an eager replacement for Megumi-semp…Megumi." Kazuko motioned for Davis to step forward, which he did.

"Hi there. My name's…"

"Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, a Digidestined. One of the one's who fought that giant rocket insect monster a year ago. Saw you on the news," he walked over to Davis, and gave him a quick look-over.

"I'd thought you'd be taller. So, you're looking for a job as a chef, huh? Got any experience serving food to people. Edible food, mind you."

"Well, my family has all lived through my Curry Ramen Special, does that count?"

The young man sweatdropped. '_I'm not sure I can afford this kid. Still, Kazuko seems to vouch for him, no idea why. And having a celebrity chef like him could increase the number of our customers._ He gave Davis another look,

"…Kazuko will assist you your first week here, and we'll see where this goes. Be here Monday through Friday no later than 4:30," the man glanced over in Kazuko's direction, who was busy boiling potatoes and pretending she couldn't feel his eyes land on her. "That goes for both of you. Oh, and just call me Kai. Boss just feels too archaic."

"Thank you, thank you thank you! You won't have any problems from me, bos- I mean Kai!"

Kai was already heading back over to the staircase, leading to his office. Before ascending, he turned to get one last look at his newest chef, who was busy pouring various herbs and spices all over some boiling noodles Megumi had left unattended, with Kazuko trying to stop him from emptying the entire shelf's contents into the bowl.

_Yeah, he could bring in some more customers, certainly. If he doesn't poison anyone first, that is._

* * *

/Chou Appetite Steakhouse, 7:40 p.m.

The karaoke club next door had opened up 40 minutes ago, and the sound of ruckus laughter and poor to mediocre singing could be heard through the kitchen walls. The current song being sung was that 'Shots' song that was a hit in the US, though why that was being played was a mystery to most of the kitchen staff still there, until they heard a foreigner's voice singing. They had to admit, he wasn't that bad at it. His audience clearly thought he was the new Teenage Werewolves in the making. Davis even thought that he sounded a bit familiar.

Slowly, during closing time, most if not all of the kitchen staff, save Kazuko, Davis, and Kai started to pack up and leave for home. Some of them gave Davis a playful pat on the back as they walked by, while others locked up the ingredients they personally had brought in so as to keep him from adding them to his next 'experiments'.

"Hey, new guy. Be sure to lock up if you're the last one out," a young chef called out from outside the kitchen doors, as he walked off home.

_If you're not drunk, ladies and gentlemen…Get ready to get Fucked UP!_

The kitchen was being cleaned up by Davis, Kazuko, and even DemiVeemon. Davis felt bad for keeping him stuffed in his bag most of the day, so he let him out for some exercise and told him if he helped clean up he could sample some of the honey they had in storage.

"So, how do you think I did on my first day?" asked Davis, as he swept some ashes clear of the stove he was using.

…_Where you at? Now let's go, YEAH!_

Kazuko was soaking what remained of her chef's hat, as well as scrapping some torched biscuits into a bin. With a sigh, she replied "Well I have my work cut out for me, definitely."

_Hey!_

Davis pouted a little, "Ah come on, I'm sorry about the hat. Some of the biscuits came out okay, right?"

_Hey!_

Kazuko looked over a DemiVeemon, who was finishing off the last three of the good batch of biscuits Davis had managed to save. "Well, your partner isn't keeling over, so that's something."

_Hey!_

Davis shook this off with a laugh, "Okay, it's a start. First biscuits, then D'oeuvres, next full course crab buffets. Nothing can stop me when I get going."

_Hey! Uh huh!_

"You shouldn't rush things you want to do right."

Davis glanced up from his sweeping toward Kazuko's direction, "Yeah, you're probably right. First biscuits, then maybe some Caesar salads, THEN the D'oeu-"

…_All Drinks Are Free!_

"You're not hearing me. You need to take your time when you're cooking something, or planning ahead for your next," she took a look over and the charred trays in the sink "_success_. If you rush things, they'll end up badly, and you'll end up disappointed having wasted your efforts."

_Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Everybody!_

For some reason unknown to Davis, Kazuko's words brought up images of all the times he proportioned Kari into dating him, and all the times she's turned him down. He shook these thoughts from his mind.

_Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots! Everybody!_

"Nah, if you wait too long, then TK makes his mo- the food burns. Yeah, most of my treats were singed, but I'll do better next time."

_The ladies love us, when we pour shots._

"Please do, my job rides on the chance that you'll shape up."

_They need an excuse, to suck our c…_

"Sheesh, this is the thanks I get for pulling the bitch off of you?"

The singing from next door seemed to have died down, not that those two would have noticed.

Kazuko's eyes hardened and Davis brought his hands up apologetically, seeing that he had struck a nerve.

"I told you before; I didn't need your help. I was going to handle it just fine."

"What would fighting her further have done, besides possibly get you both fired?"

"This coming from a famed Digidestined? I can choose how I fight my own battles, thank you very much. Besides…" she looked over at DemiVeemon, who was currently trying to sweep a sink with a little dust pan and brush. "She was going to be fired anyway. Kai had cameras of her framing me and showed them to me yesterday. And I thought I could convince her to let go of her weird hatred of me before she took a swing at me. She was a descent chef."

"Wait, so you were going to let her stay, after all that crap she's put you through? Just because she's a good chef?"

"Kai was nice enough to hire me, and I want his restaurant to succeed. He needs all the help he can get, even if he won't admit it. She was an asset, if more and ass than anything else."

"Why does she hate you so much?"

"Truthfully, she hates a friend of mine, and seeing me as her apprentice, Megumi hate me by proxy."

Davis blinked, surprised at such a shallow reason for hating a person, "Really?"

Kazuko sighed, and after scrubbing the last grimy pot at her station, went over to the storage room to get her things, answering Davis as she went, "What can I say, humans are petty sometimes."

Davis was taken aback by this, "Oh come on, sure she isn't exactly a pillar of kindness, but the rest of the world isn't like Megumi. Most of us are better than that."

She smiled a bit hearing that, like the smile people put on when they're letting someone down gently, "It's cute that you think that." She looked down at her watch, and headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow Davis."

She made a finger gun motion to Davis as she walked out of the door, pulling her hand up as if she had fired before turning to leave through the door.

"Sure, see you later." He went back to his sweeping, until he noticed that he had lost track of DemiVeemon.

"DemiVeemon? Where'd you run off to buddy?"

"In here, Davish. I was looking for more snacks, when I saw this," the little blue lizard emerged from the storage room, holding a cell phone.

"Whose do think this is?"

Davis took the cell phone from his partner, and turned it on. A simple check to its contacts list revealed the phone to be Kazuko's.

"It's Kazuko's. She must have forgotten it in her rush to get out of here."

"Who forgets their phone in a cookie jar?"

Davis gave DemiVeemon a confused look, "You found it in a cookie jar?"

"Yeah, it was crammed right at the bottom. Not that I ate all the cookies to know that mind you, it just kind of stood out or something…" DemiVeemon ran back into the storage room, probably to hide the jar itself so as to remove evidence of his snacking.

_That Megumi girl must have taken it out Kazuko's bag before she left. Sheesh, how petty can someone be?_ Davis set the broom aside and quickly got his own things together. Being sure to check that his own items were where they should be, he found that his D-3 and D-Terminal were misplaced amongst some spices. Retrieving them, he rounded up DemiVeemon and headed out the door.

"So, we finally head home now?"

"In a minute buddy. First we should return Kazuko's phone to her."

"How are we going to find her?"

"She only left a while ago. Besides, her address is in her phone."

DemiVeemon giggled, "Davis, you know it's rude to go through a girl's phone. Remember the beating Jun gave you for going through hers?"

"A.) Don't remind me. B.) I did only as a favor to Matt, remember? He didn't want Jun pestering him all ours of the night. And I only did it now to help out Kazuko. It's not like I checked for selfies or something."

"Davish, what are selfies?"

The boy sweatdropped, realizing he had said too much, "Nothing buddy, pretend I didn't say anything."

* * *

/Middle of Tamachi, 8:25 p.m.

"Davish, I'm tired."

The two have been looking for Kazuko for good while now, and the long day was beginning to wear both of them out. Davis covered his mouth as he yawned, eyes drooping.

"Yeah, let's call it quits today. I'll just hand it to her in class tomorrow."

"Yay, we're finally going home."

They started to head for the train station to Odaiba, when an explosion in the distance caught their attention.

"An explosion? You think it's a Digimon?"

DemiVeemon climbed out of Davis' backpack and onto his shoulder, nodding.

"Yeah, I defiantly sense a Digimon in that direction."

He pointed towards the source of the sound, coming from a street entrance to the Tamachi Couple's Park.

Davis took out Tai's goggles, and placed them on top of his head, something he hadn't done in over a year.

"Right then, let's take care of this and head home."

They ran towards explosion, Davis' D-3 shining with light as DemiVeemon ran alongside him.

DemiVeemon…digivolve to…**Veemon!**

The two continued towards the source of the explosion, unaware that they were being watched by two individuals.

* * *

/Tamachi Couple's Park, 8:43 p.m.

Arriving to see a giant, yellow one-eyed Digimon raise an overgrown right arm over a downed Aluramon, Davis and Veemon came to a halt and shouted at the creature.

"Hey, your name's Cyclonemon right?! What do you think you're doing?!"

Turing his head in his direction, the Cyclonemon looked at the two and smiled, seemingly glad that he gotten the attention of one of the famous Digidestined. The crowd surrounding the scene seemed to be at ease upon recognizing the boy and his partner.

"Ah, a Digidestined. I'm glad to see that I'm worthy of your time. I was wondering what it would take to get one of you to notice me."

"Answer the question, creep. And leave that Digimon alone."

"Did I address you, pet?"

Veemon stared angrily at the one-eyed bully.

"What did you just call me?"

"Since your so content to serve a human, you're not really my equal as a Digimon. So kindly butt out of the conversation your master and I are having."

Holding Veemon back, who was spinning his arms in anger and charging forward, Davis answered for his friend.

"Hey, he's not my pet. We friends, just like that Palamon your crushing is with his partner. Let her go, or you'll be sorry."

Smiling, the Cyclonemon pressed a little harder on his victim as he responded.

"First off, He's an Aluramon, who are primarily 'male' in design. Secondly, Digimon don't have genders. I guess your pet hasn't been programed to be aware of that little tidbit of information, but we all mostly act a gender to make it easier for you flesh bags. And third, what exactly do you and the half-pint plan on doing to me."

Turning to some of the gathered crowd, Davis asked allowed, "Does anyone have a laptop on them?"

Some of the crowd murmured in confusion amongst themselves, but then three of them came out with HP's or Macs ready.

"I saw what you did last Christmas with one of your friends. You're going to send him back home through this, right?"

"Yup. Veemon, ready to get serious."

"Was ready five seconds ago."

Cyclonemon sneered and readied his free arm.

"Oh I shudder in fear."

"You should. Digi-Armor Energize!"

Veemon, Armor-Digivolve to…**Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!**

"An Armor-level? Really, that's what you're throwing against me?"

"I'm more than enough for you! **Fire Rocket!**"

Coating himself in an aura of fire, Flamedramon rushed the bully at blazing speeds. The Cyclonemon raised his free hand, and a strange green card materialized from one of the open laptops and appeared floating above his hand. He then ate it, and shouted.

"Digi-Modify!"

**Hyper Speed Activate.**

The laptop spoke this aloud, and just as Flamedramon was about to make contact with Cyclonemon, he vanished, leaving Flamedramon to collide with the tree in front of him now. Cyclonemon then suddenly reappeared back in his original spot, one arm still on top of Aluramon, but with his massive arm now free.

"**Arm Bomber!**"

Striking the experienced warrior of courage faster than he could react, Flamedramon was sent flying back in front of Davis, dazed and confused. Davis had to rub his eyes to try and register what just happened.

"What just happened? How is he so fast?"

"I don't know, I didn't think Cyclonemon could move that fast."

"You ain't seen nothing yet. **Hyper Heat!**"

A green ball of plasma rocketed towards Flamedramon, who barely had time to attempt a counter.

"**Flame Fist!**"

Three fireballs collided with the plasma orb, but the orb just flew through them and struck Flamedramon, knocking him next to Davis winded and de-digivolved.

"Veemon! Are you alright?!"

"Hah, this is what Digidestined partners call a fight? This is going to be too easy. **Hyper-**"

"**Tamer Pelting**."

Out of nowhere green bolts of energy struck Cyclonemon, surprising everyone present including the target. Davis noticed that everyone seemed to be looking at him, but then he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind.

"I got this, get back."

Not being able to make out the voice, as it seemed to have a filter altering it; Davis turned around and was greeted by the sight of an armored figure, dressed in something resembling a metal tokusatsu hero outfit wielding a sci-fi like handgun in her hands. The figure was definitely female, with the triangle bump in the front of the armor and the person's slender figure giving that much away. The person didn't seem that much taller than Davis, was sitting atop of a bike, accompanied by a green monkey in a yellow loincloth. The monkey seemed excited; bringing out a slingshot that was strapped to its back and chanting happily.

"Dakka time yet, dakka time yet?"

"In a moment. Let's see something first."

Cyclonemon eyed his assailant cautiously.

"And you're supposed to be?"

"My real name isn't important. Call me Chrome-Tamer Sniper!"

She made a finger gun and pointed it towards Cyclonemon, pulling it back as if she had shot him when saying 'sniper' and a very audible 'bang' resounded throughout the park. People actually checked themselves to be sure they weren't hit by the imaginary bullet. Davis seemed to recall someone having just done that earlier.

"-and you never did answer the boy's question. What are you doing to that Aluramon?"

Looking down at his victim, who looked rather charred, the wild Digimon smiled a little to himself.

"What else. We're Digimon, we had a dispute, and I appear to be winning the argument."

"Oh really? What could this argument be about that resulted in that poor Digimon's injuries?"

"He thought being a human's pet was a privilege and I think he's nothing more than a disgrace to all real Digimon. Kind of like your monkey there."

The monkey brought back its sling and launched something from it.

"**Baby Sling!**"

"What the-Oh god, that stinks to high heaven. What is that?"

The crowd had to control their laughter, as the monkey Digimon had launched a rotten egg at the bully, and yoke was dripping down its face. The Chrome-Tamer continued on as if nothing had happened

"Oh, so you're just one of those then." She seemed to have suddenly lost interest and turned her back to the bullying giant. Cyclonemon's eye widened with curiosity.

"One of what?"

"Just another silly, wild Digimon, who's jealous of the ones that have bonded with humans and is out to harass those who managed to get a partner."

Cyclonemon growled.

"I'm not jealous of this little weed! I'm free, freer than he'll ever be serving some human!"

He eyed the cowering Digidestined by the tree when saying this, who had only grabbed for her partner the moment Cyclonemon had turned his head away.

"Is that why you're throwing a tantrum, blowing up people, and acting like a generic whiny child?" asked Sniper

"I don't have to answer to you. **Hyper Heat!**"

A green ball of heated plasma rocketed towards Chrome-Tamer Sniper and her partner. The two swiftly dodged to either side of the blast, the plasma hitting a tree far off behind them. Sniper knocked Davis out of the way while the monkey flying kicked Veemon to the side, none to gently. Looking to her partner, the Digimon sprinted towards Cyclonemon while Sniper pulled out a card from the side of her armor's belt and slid one through the strange Digivice like object centered in the middle of the belt.

**Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate.**

Monmon…digivolve to…** Hookmon! Have at thee!**

Appearing now as a creature hiding in a red pirate garb, with one hand being a giant hook and the other a musket for a hand, Hookmon trained his musket-hand at Cyclonemon, whose mouth was glowing green again.

"**Hyper Heat!**"

"**Captain's Cannon!**"

A mystical blue cannon ball collided with a green ball of plasma. Water seemed to splash around when the area of collision, splashing the bystanders nearby. Some of the water got into Cyclonemon's eyes, causing him to wipe at his eyes. When they were clear again, he saw Sniper raising her gun.

"**Tamer Pelting!**"

Green bolts pelted Cyclonemon's body, forcing him to cry out in pain. Seeing this as a chance to score in another blow, Hookmon charged up to Cyclonemon, his hook drawn back and ready to strike. Cyclonemon was prepared, however, and brought his oversized arm down on Hookmon's body.

"**Arm Bomber!**"

Stuck and injured under Cyclonemon's arm, Hookmon struggled to raise his musket towards Cyclonemon's face. Smiling, the one-eyed bully taunted his prey.

"So, is this what I'm supposed to be jealous of? A champion who can barely keep up with me, and a Digidestined with a pea-shooter?"

In silent response, Sniper pressed a button on her mounted Digivice, and a portal opened up behind Cyclonemon. Reacting in shock to its sudden appearance with the rest of the crowd, Cyclonemon loosened his grip on Hookmon. That was all Sniper need to for a clear shot.

"**Tamer Shooting!**"

The bolts being blue this time instead of green, and a good deal larger, five struck Cyclonemon's head and chest, forming a star and sending him flying towards the portal. Not wanting to leave it to chance that he makes it through, Hookmon 'dotted the I' and fired off one last shot of his own into the center of the 'star'.

"**Captain's Cannon!**"

Striking Cyclonemon square in the chest, the dazed Digimon let out a weak 'No' before falling down into the forest below, as apparently the Digi-Gate had opened a few feet above ground. Before he had gotten too far into the portal, Sniper drew out another card, this one appearing blank, and threw it at Cyclonemon. The card embedded into his skin for a moment, appearing to suck out something from him before leaving to return Sniper and reducing the Cyclonemon back to a Gizamon. Turning around like a Saturday morning action hero, Sniper pressed the same button on her Digivice, and the portal closed instantly.

The crowd took a moment to register what had just happened, before erupting into a roar of applause. Hookmon waved at their adoring public, until Sniper grabbed him by his hook arm and dragged him off. Getting back to their bike, Sniper pressed a button on her Digivice and Hookmon reverted back to Monmon, who then hopped on board the back of the bike. Davis, having just recovered from the awe of what he had just seen, hopped on the back of the bike, Veemon in tow, as they started to speed off away from the park.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Wait a sec, I just wanted to say thanks!"

Trying to keep her balance with four bodies in tow, Sniper turned back briefly to stare at her stowaway.

"Well you said, now get off."

"But I wanted to ask you something."

Getting off the main road and driving into an alleyway, Sniper got off her bike and pulled Davis off it as well.

"What is it?"

"What…what exactly did you just do? How did you manage to beat the Digimon? I mean, not to brag but I've tackled some pretty dangerous mons myself-"

"So have I," added Veemon, who was feeling a little better from before.

"But that guy mopped the floor with me and Vee. How did you handle him?"

Sighing, Sniper turned to go.

"Nothing you need worry your head over. I can handle Digimon like that if they show up. Just leave that type to me."

"Well how are we going to contact you if we run into one of them and you're not around?"

Pausing for a moment before answering, the Chrome-Tamer checked her armor, but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for. Looking to Monmon, the monkey went over to the front of the bike and pressed a button. Kazuko's cell phone started ringing in Davis' bag.

An awkward quiet came over the four for a moment, before Monmon launched itself at Davis.

"Thief! Why you have Kazu's ringer, dakka?!"

"Agh, get off!"

"Monmon, stop it. Get off of Davis."

"But Kazu…"

"Monmon."

"Fine, dakka."

Reluctantly, the green monkey detached itself from pulling at Davis' hair and landed besides Sniper. Pressing a button on her digivice and detaching it from her belt, the armored figure revealed herself to be Kazuko.

"Well, that secret didn't last long. I'll never hear the end of this from Asami-neesan or Colin."

"Speaking of, how did you do that? The whole transformation thing."

"Yeah, you were like a Kamen Rider!" said Veemon, stars in his eyes.

Kazuko pulled her Digivice so that the two could see it.

"I guess it can't hurt to tell you know, since I've already messed up keeping my identity secret. This is a D-Arc, a special Digivice that me and some of my friends have. Normally, we just use it to power up and equip are Digimon partners. Here however, Azulongmon has the rules set up differently than where we're from, so apparently we can only access the Tamer Safety System."

"What's a Tamer, exactly?"

Sighing, Kazuko answered Davis question, though Davis could see that something about that question had offended her.

"It's what kids like me call ourselves when we're partnered with Digimon."

"Why don't you just call yourselves Digidestined like the rest of us?"

"Davish, that's not important. Kazuko, could you show us that equip thing you were talking about earlier."

"What do you mean it's not important, I was just-?"

"Sure thing, Veemon."

She took out five cards, three of which Digimon depicted on them and the other two featuring some picture and text under it. Brining up her D-Arc, and slashing the card depicting a Meramon through it. The Digivice spoke as it registered the card.

**Digi-Modify: Meramon Activate!**

Instead of doing something to Monmon, however, a Digi-Tamer's gun appeared back in Kazuko's hand, this time on fire. All four of them were shocked by this.

"Why Monmon no get Meramon power, dakka?"

"I don't know, Monmon. That's what normally happens. Interesting…"

"How did you just summon a flaming gun out of nowhere?"

Seeing that Davis was slow on the uptake, Kazuko patiently explained.

"Similar to how your team uses Digi-Armor for your partners, I use cards to summon weapons and power ups for Monmon. At least that how it normally works. I guess Azulongmon really doesn't like how we Tamers operate, hence why only I can use the cards now."

Immediately following this, the card Kazuko just used seemed to have ran out of power, because the gun disappeared and the card disintegrated into black ash in her hand. This also seem to surprise Kazuko, though more so than getting the gun to begin with.

"And apparently I can only use each card once. That isn't good, since now I only have four to use."

Veemon sheepishly blushed upon realizing that he had cost his new friend an essential tool.

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd lose a card showing it off to me."

"It's okay, really."

"No it's not, dakka. Monmon no like nosey Bluemon, dakka."

"My name's not Bluemon, it's Veemon. And why do you keep saying 'dakka' at the end of all your sentences?"

"None of your business, nosey Bluemon, dakka!"

"Okay, that's enough."

Grabbing her partner from the back of her neck, like a mother cat does with her kitten, Kazuko restrained her angry Digimon.

"Monmon, I said enough, remember?"

"Fine, dakka."

Sounding defeated, the monkey retreated to the top of the bike, staring at the two boys fiercly. Davis turned his attention back to Kazuko.

"Well we really are thankful you showed up. Here's your phone back by the way."

"Thanks. Why exactly do you have it?"

"Megumi left it back in the storage room."

"Figures. Well, later."

Going over to her bike, she sighed when Davis once again said 'wait'.

"I got to tell the other about you. They're going to love hearing about what you two can do."

"Davis, you can't tell anyone that you know what I can do. Promise me that."

"What? But why? You're one of us, a Digidestined. You should hand out with us, and we can help each other…"

"I just told you I'm a tamer. Tell anyone what you know about me, and I wreck your chances with Kari. Don't test me."

Leaving Davis shocked by this sudden threat, Kazuko started the engine on her bike and sped off.

* * *

FanAuthor's Note: This likely won't be updated until I finish my first fic. That will take a while to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Digidestined Xros Tamers

Chapter 2: Earned Silence

FanAuthor's Note: I know I said that I wouldn't release another chapter until Digi-World Online was finished, but I thought I'd give you guys one more chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Pity.

* * *

/Odaiba, Motomiya Household, 10:30 p.m.

Davis made it back home with little trouble, but couldn't get the night's events out of his head. He set his bag down gently in the corner of his room, so as not to wake DemiVeemon. Climbing into his bed (after fixing the sheets that Jun had pulled out earlier), Davis laid back and thought about the strange new Digimon battle style he'd just witnessed.

_What is her deal? Why is she so against team up with us? At least Ken had that whole guilt thing going on before I convinced him otherwise, so what's with her?_

-"_Davis, you can't tell anyone that you know what I can do. Promise me that_."-

-"_What? But why? You're one of us, a Digidestined. You should hang out with us, and we can help each other…_"-

-"_I just told you I'm a Tamer. Tell anyone what you know about me, and I wreck your chances with Kari. Don't test me._"-

_Just what does she mean by that? I mean, what could she do?_

* * *

/Kazuko's Residence, same time.

Parking her bike a few blocks away, next to a group of homeless old men huddled over a fire; Kazuko ruffled through her jacket pocket and pulled out a few hundred yen, giving them to the guys. They nodded in appreciation, and wheeled off the bike to a shaded area further down the alley. Monmon was up on the rooftops above, taking shots at pigeons while she tailed Kazuko. Reaching an expensive looking high-rise building, she walked in, smiling and waving at the clerk at the desk. After exiting the elevator on the 56th floor, she walked to the one door on that level, and entered it. Coming inside, Kazuko was greeted by the same dark-skinned teenager Davis had bumped into earlier that day. He had his feet up on the living room table, and waved happily at Kazuko as she entered.

"Hey ya little sis! Hear you made quite an impression today!"

She smiled, and was about to reply, when a middle-aged, attractive woman in a red business suit strolled in from the balcony. Her right sleeve was extended so that it covered her whole arm, and the way she held it suggested that she couldn't use it, or that there wasn't much of an arm there to be used in the first place. Her most distinctive image, however, was her hair. She had orangish-brown hair that curled up to the right, making her look like some sort of delinquent. The boy's mood soured as she came close, but she seemed to not notice as she embraced the girl.

"Sweetie, how was your first day? And why are you coming back so late, your job couldn't have taken that long to come back from."

"Hey mom, there was some heavy traffic coming back. Next time I'll just take a quicker route, and avoid the road I came on this late."

"Now Kazuko, I don't want to start enforcing a curfew, but we can't have you coming in as late as this. What if you had gotten mugged, or were followed by some creepy fellows?"

The boy muttered something under his breath, and again the lady didn't seem to notice this. Kazuko quickly gave the boy a pleading look, conveying her desire for him to be nice, while she slowly moved out of her mother's embrace.

"Come on mom, this is Odaiba. No one's going to mug me here, these people are nice."

"Too nice, if you ask me."

This time the mother did hear the boy, though he made no attempt to be quiet this time. She turned to him, a disappointed look on her face.

"Now Colin, what's wrong with people being nice? I mean really, it's like you want the world to be worse sometimes."

"Oh I'd love for there to be a world where everything is sugar plums and gumdrops, but that doesn't exist, or at least I don't live in it. The people here just act nice, but that doesn't make it so."

"What's the difference?"

"Well _mom_, acting nice means you're planning to backstab me later, or you're not reliable in any way on account of being a two-faced %$ #-"

"Pause!"

Kazuko shouted this last bit, and a blue box came out from under the floor and lit up the entire room for a moment. The woman froze mid shocked expression, and Kazuko turned to Colin with an annoyed look on her face.

"Bro, you know you can't swear here!"

"I'm aware. I really % #$ing hate this universe!"

"Colin!"

"What? It's annoying, being censored like this. I mean really, if someone is literally a %$ #, then the only way to describe them is to use the word %$ #! Why is Azulongmon so damn touchy about what I say anyway?!"

"It doesn't matter why He is, He just is. This universe is governed by him, not Dad, so you got to respect that while we're here. And besides, you know if you keep acting like that around her-"

She waved in the direction of the still frozen woman, who the blue box had started to float around and shine a light at her head.

"It's going to mess things up. You promised me you would behave yourself."

He sighed, got up from his seat and came to pat Kazuko on her head. He was taller than her by about a head, which allowed him to look down at her with warm eyes.

"Fine, I know how much it means to you to spend time with your _mother_."

He turned to glare at the still frozen woman, whose face had changed from shocked to a still, blank face, as the box floated away and phased into the floor.

"Even if it's her, or at least an artificial copy of her."

Kazuko looked up at him, before burying her face into his chest as she hugged him.

"I know how much you hate her for what she made your father do, but she's still my mom, and I never got to know what she was like back home. You know, before…"

Colin took her in close, sighing at his plight.

"My father was a grown man, he made his choice. That doesn't absolve her of her part in it, but he was as much an $$ as she's a….Really Azulongmon?! I can't even say that?! So what happens when I say Jack $$…oh % #$ you!"

Kazuko couldn't help but smile at her "brother's" rage at a likely surveying Sovereign. But she knew that'd she'd have to turn off the ENIAC and let her artificial mother return to her role. But not before she had a private discussion with Colin.

"I met one of them today."

His mood soured a bit again, but not as much as before.

"Well that's to be expected; Azulongmon would put you in the same class as them so that you could 'survey' his perfect little Digidestined."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. They kind of seemed nice. Yolei's a bit rough, but T.K. and Kari seem okay."

He scoffed when he heard the name 'Kari', but then a wry grin appeared on his face.

"You didn't mention Cody or Davis. What about them?"

Kazuko shrugged.

"I haven't met Cody yet, he is younger than all of us."

"Younger than them, miss five-years-old. And again, you have yet to mention anything about Davis."

"…what's there to tell, he's a doofus. Well-meaning, but a doofus."

"Since when did you start using words like 'doofus'?"

"Since you're type of vocabulary is usually blurred, at least when he's watching you."

Colin stared at her for a moment, ignoring her jab at him. He seemed to still want to know something.

"So nothing happened today. No attacks or anything?"

"Well a Cyclonemon was harassing some Tamer and his partner, but I took care of it. It was a quite thing, nothing to worry about."

"Oh really?"

She got defensive at this point.

"Yes really. Can we drop it now; I need to go to bed."

"By all means, head off to your chambers milady. Just be sure to unfreeze your mother, she not that good of a statue to decorate the room with."

Laughing sarcastically at his attitude, she waved a hand and the box quickly zipped up out of the floor again, flashed the lady's face (focusing on her eyes), and then went back in the floor as she returned to motion. Seeing Kazuko heading for her door, she called out to her.

"Wait dear. Don't you want dinner?"

"Already ate mom. G'night."

Left alone with Colin, she turned to him, hoping to talk with someone.

"Well Colin, how was your day?"

He didn't look at her, turning away and heading for his own room.

"Night Anzo."

* * *

/Odaiba Middle School, 7:47

"Well look who decided to show up early today. Now if only you had brought my Street Fighter…"

"Bite me, Yolei!"

Kari sighed as the two started barking at one another, losing any hope of them getting along any better this year than they had before. T.K. laughed a little at their antics, not out of any cruel amusement but just because he did kind of miss being with his friends, and Davis and Yolei's antagonism is just something he's come to accept. Kazuko came in later, seeing Davis in his assigned seat next to hers, and mentally calmed herself as she went over and sat next to him.

_He's not going to say anything. He knows I'll mess with his love life if he does._

She paused for a moment, realizing she hadn't actually thought of a plan to do this just in case.

_What do I know about blackmailing people? The only couples I know don't really have any problems, and even then I barely know how to talk to people as it is. Maybe I should have taken Asami up on watching some of those high school flicks. Colin's always going on about how the &*$%#es-_

She found that the word to refer to female dogs she had just used the day before had suddenly been removed from her vocabulary, even inside of her own mind. _What the hel-heck Uncle Azulongmon?! I can't have a little privacy inside my own head?! Ugh, whatever. I need to know how to act nasty, if I want to be good on my threat against Davis. I can't have him blabbing about my shiny other life to his friends, or my 'dear Uncle' won't let me and my friends into the Digital World so that we can find-_

"Miss Kazuko, are you listening to me?"

Broken out of her little world, Kazuko found Ms. Hidari staring coldly at her (or just staring in her usual way, it's too early to tell). She sweatdropped as she quickly replied.

"Sorry sensei, there's a lot on my mind."

"I hope some of it includes today's topic, which we went over yesterday. You do remember it, don't you?"

"Uhh…"

Some of the class started to laugh, to which Ms. Hidari caught Davis doing the same (he didn't mean to, but how usual is it that the butt of the joke wasn't him?) and decided to interrogate him next.

"What about you, Mr. Motomiya? I know that late night battles might interfere with studying a tad bit, but surely You can answer my question: What are we studying today?"

The other three Digidestined stared at Davis, Yolei looking livid while Kari and T.K. displayed varying degrees of worried. He couldn't answer them right now, though it wasn't like he could answer is very annoyed teacher any more. She sighed, and tapped a finger on her desk as she seemed to be steadying her nerves.

"Class, this is the last time I'm going to remind you. We are studying the story _Nans__ō__ Satomi Hakkenden_, or '_The Eight Dog Chronicles_' in English (not sure why I'm translating, you all know Japanese), and your job was to talk to each other after class yesterday and partner up, so that the work load of research could be shared between you. Since Mr. Motomiya seems to respect this assignment as much as you do, you will be partnering up with him for all our projects, Ms. Kazuko."

_Great, just what I wanted._ Thought Kazuko, not entirely enjoying the idea of being that close to the person she was meant to be watching over, especially the one that knew a bit too much about her as it were. Davis was &*$%#ing (oh come on, me too?) about something similar, though less against Kazuko.

_Ah come on, so I can't partner up with Kari. Oh well, it's not as if she's teaming up with T.K._

* * *

/Odaiba Middle School Cafeteria, 10:25 a.m.

"You're teaming up with T.K.?!"

Yolei was barely resisting her urge to laugh at Davis' plight, while Kari sighed at Davis' expected reaction. T.K. was still in the line waiting to get food, but he had an idea what was going on at their table.

"I'm not 'teaming up' with T.K., I'm his partner. That doesn't mean we're dating or anything."

Davis sighed in relief, until Yolei whispered.

"Doesn't mean you're chances are any better, sucker."

"What was that, dome-head?!"

"All right, enough you two."

Getting between the two and extending her arms before they could start fighting again, Kari gave Davis a stern look, causing him back down. He hated it when Kari seemed mad with him. Calming down herself, this time Kari asked Davis a question.

"What was Hidari-sensei going on about in class though? Did you and Veemon get into a fight yesterday?"

"What did Davis do now?"

The three of them turned to see a smaller boy approach, tray in hand. He had round brown hair, and was wearing very formal clothes for someone in a relaxed public high school. Behind him was T.K., who had finally gotten a meal as well. He heard what they were talking about and joined in.

"I was wondering that too. So what's going on Davis, why didn't you call any of us to help out?"

'_Tell anyone what you know about me, and I wreck your chances with Kari. Don't test me.'_

Davis didn't speak at first, not sure how to go about telling them. He wasn't sure exactly what Kazuko would do, but he wasn't about to take his chances. Besides, he kind of owed her for helping him beat Cyclonemon.

"There was a Digimon attacking a Digidestined and his partner. A Cyclonemon, and a strange one at that. He could summon this card out of one of the bystanders' laptops, and he used it to boost his speed and give Flamedramon a run for his money."

The younger boy, Cody, raised an eyebrow out of curiosity when he heard this.

"A card that boosted his power?"

"So why didn't you have Veemon turn into Raidramon then?"

Davis didn't like Yolei's new thing of taking a jab at him All the time. It used to just be occasionally.

"Well I was going to, but then someone else stepped in and took care of him?"

Yolei was going to say something again, but Kari gave her a look and cut her short. T.K. asked a nicer version of what Yolei was probably going to say.

"Another person took out Cyclonemon huh? Well it's to be expected, a lot of people have their own partners now. I'd guess some of them can reach Champion-level by now. But how did they deal with your super-fast Cyclonemon?"

"Well Cyclonemon was kind of mad at that point, cause of some of the things the girl said-"

"It was a girl?"

Yolei pumped her fist, and Kari had a similarly happy look on her face hearing this. _Girl Power!_

Davis tried to pick his next words carefully, not wanting to reveal too much; though he still wasn't sure if he should be holding back on his friends. _I mean what exactly is she going to do, spread a nasty rumor about me? Kari's known me longer than she has her, whose she going to believe when it comes down to it?_ Before he could decide, his D-Terminal started beeping.

"Who's contacting me?"

He pulled it out, ignoring Yolei's impatient glare as he checked the message.

**-Eight Dogs, at the Library, get over here!-**

"Who is it?"

Davis looked up from his message to see Kari looking inquisitively at him. He shrugged.

"Don't know, the message didn't say. it just told me to get to library, and something to do with 'Eight Dogs'…oh crap, I got to get going."

He tired finishing off his meal like a ravenous dog, before rushing over to the cafeteria counter, grabbing one of the free paper bags there, and returning to his seat to spoon his leftovers into the bag and then grabbing his stuff to go.

"It's that Literature project on those 'Eight Dogs', I got to get on that. Later, I'll tell about the Cyclonemon some other time."

"Sure, see you Davis."

"Yeah, whatever."

Yolei went back to eating her food, glad to have the doofus gone. Kari noticed that Cody was deep in thought about something.

"What's up, Cody?"

"It's just that, not too many people can contact us on our D-Terminals, not even the teachers can access them to get our attention. Very few new Digidestined have them as it is, and all of us have cell phones, so it's not like we're unreachable. So who knows how to contact Davis on his D-Terminal besides us?"

"It's probably Kazuko, since she's his Literature partner."

Cody looked at T.K. in confusion, so he continued to explain.

"We have this story we need to get through for class, and Davis got stuck with her since neither of them paid attention in class."

"More like she got stuck with Davis, considering she had to call him to the library to start working."

This was Yolei, once again putting in her two cents. T.K. scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly, and Cody nodded with this assessment.

* * *

/Odaiba High School 8:00 a.m. (happened earlier)

Another wild haired lad was sitting in his first class of the day. Next to him was a girl with red hair, who was tapping her table anxiously with a pen. Both of them were wearing green and white uniforms, as per the school's regulations. The wild-haired boy looked at their girl with sympathetic eyes.

"He'll show up, he can't miss the whole second day of school as well."

"I hope he does, Tai. Sometimes I wish he'd just take a break from his band for a bit, and try to concentrate on the present a bit more."

The 8:00 bell rang, and as three more students entered the classroom, none of them being the one the girl was waiting for, she sighed sadly. The Teacher looked down at his watch as the bell started to ring its standard 8 times, and went towards the sliding door.

"Wait, wait I'm not late! Hold up!"

The girl perked up at the sound of that voice, and Tai smiled a little as he saw her gloomy mood evaporate.

"Hey, which way is it to 2nd year History?! Over there? Thanks babe!"

Another voice rang across the hall, and the Teacher decided to slide the door almost completely shut, while hiding behind it as the two voices came closer. Each seemed to be coming from opposite ends of the hall. Just as they neared the door, the teacher slid it open, causing the two students who had reached for the handle at the same time to tumble over into the classroom. Neither of them was particularly happy with the result.

"Hey buddy, you mind not dropping your f- blasting guitar on a guy?"

"Well I'm _sorry_, but maybe next time you shouldn't cut in front of a guy in a hurry!"

"YOU'RE in a hurry?! What do you think I was doing, out for a stroll?!"

"Alright gentlemen, that's enough."

The two students got up and tidied themselves, both of them bowing before their teacher. The dark-skinned boy spoke first.

"Sorry sir, I had a hard time finding my way around here."

"Well it might help, Major-San, if you appeared on the first day like all the other students, so as to get yourself acquainted with the layout and not have to rush in on the first day of work."

The other boy laughed a little under his breath, but the teacher heard him still.

"I don't see what's so funny, Ishida-san, considering that you yourself failed to appear yesterday either. What might your excuse be?"

The blonde haired boy sweatdropped, as the other smiled at the attention being put on him.

"Uh, well Sensei, I was landing a gig for my band two weeks from now."

"Oh really? Well when and where will it be held, might I ask?"

The kid loosened up, happy to find the teacher was more forgiving than he had thought.

"It's going to be at the old amusement park. It's on Saturday, so it won't interfere with class or anything like that."

"Good to hear. Now tell me, does performing with your band earn you a grade in your other classes?"

"No Sensei."

"Interesting; so why do you think that it will do so in my class then?"

The blonde boy saw where this was going, while the other boy tried his hardest not to laugh.

"I don't Sensei, it's just that-"

"Ishida-san, I don't take excuses. Since it was the first day, I'll ignore Both-"

He turned to 'Major-san', who corrected himself and came to attention under his gaze.

"-of your absences. This will be the only time. Though for you, Major-san, I'm a little curious as to what your excuse would be. This is your first time with our school, so I'd have thought that you'd want to make a good impression on the first day."

The blonde boy turned his head towards the dark-skinned boy, who calmly explained his reasons for being absent the day before.

"I was helping the movers set up my stuff in my apartment. My family has just moved to the area, and we still had some things to sort out."

"You could have let the movers handle their own job."

"It's always best to watch them. I'm all for trusting people, but never just leave them to temptation by just not being there while they're in your home."

"That's an interesting view. Well I think you two have held up my class long enough. Take your seats, and let us begin."

The two moved to what open seats were available, only for one of them to be addressed again.

"Ishida-san, please don't think that I'm unaware of your relationship with Takenouchi-san. Please sit elsewhere."

Groaning in a quiet annoyed voice, he saw the girl he was about sit next to smile and nod her head, as if to say that it's fine. As he walked past to take a seat further back, he saw and took a note she had held out for him. Taking his seat, he opened up the note to see a smiling heart, and a message that read 'See you at lunch, Matt. Kisses, Sora,'. Smiling at this, he tucked it into his pants as he saw the dark-skinned boy still standing. A boy next to him was snorting, clearly not happy about something as the teacher extended an arm towards 'Major-san'.

"Students, our dear tardy classmate is also new here. He's originally from the United States, so please help him around when you can."

Smiling at the class, the boy took a bow as he spoke.

"If I'm doing this right, my name is Major Colin. Just Colin is fine really. Let's all get along."

Most of the other students smiled at the new arrival, others not exactly hostile but not to jovial either. About three kids in the back next to Matt looked livid.

"What's a Gaijin doing here?"

"Kokawa-san! We do not treat fellow students, or anyone for that matter, with that much disrespect! Apologize, immediately!"

Spitting on the ground, the boy got up from his seat. Unlike the other students, he chose to wear his uniform in as sloppy a fashion imaginable. His cronies weren't that much stylish either. As Colin walked over to find a seat, his path was bared by the approaching Kokawa. He stared into the newcomer's eyes, being at about equal height with him. Colin looked back with a look of amusement on his face.

"Beat it, foreigner."

"Maybe later. Right now, I have a class to attend. You mind getting out of the way?"

Biting down hard on the piece of straw in his mouth, Kokawa balled up a fist but kept it at pocket level as he leaned in closer.

"Do you know who I am, _Kanye_?"

"Oh hey, you know the name of a famous black person. Congrats for you. Get out of my way, _soft-skin_."

The other students turned cautiously at the two, surprised by the newcomer's attitude towards the situation. Most of them seemed to expect him to know not to mess with the delinquent, but Colin kept his gaze, and didn't make a move to curl up his fists or even tighten his stance. Before the teacher made a movement for a phone on his desk, Tai got up and in between the two of them.

"Okay guys, let's calm it down now. There's no need for this."

"Who the % #$ asked for your opinion, Kamiya?!"

The other students reacted in shock at the language, while Colin had a small smirk cross his face for the briefest of moments. In his head, however, he was thinking of something else.

_So that's Tai huh? Then the red-head he kept looking at has to be Sora, and the blonde guy from earlier-_ he looked over at Matt for a moment, before returning his gaze towards the now distracted Kokawa _–would be Matt. Oh ho, if Asami could see this now, she'd be flipping out._

"Daichi, why do you always have to be starting something, huh?"

Daichi looked at Tai, not at all liking how he had butted into a situation that didn't involve him.

"You think just cause you have a little attack lizard and you 'claim' to have save the world at least twice, I got to listen to you? Screw you man, I do what I want, and what I want is for this Gaijin to know his place."

"I got to ask, what exactly is this 'Gaijin' you keep calling me?"

The teacher put down the phone, and a burly looking teacher, likely the gym teacher, entered the room. The homeroom teacher adjusted his classes as he spoke to the class.

"Major-san, please ignore Kokawa's outbursts. He just likes to get attention. Shuji-sensei, please escort Kokawa-san to the principal's office. It would appear he hasn't learned anything from last year."

Coming up to Kokawa, Shuji-sensei reached over to take his shoulder, only for Daichi to shake it off. He started to walk by Colin, only to shove his face extremely close to his, in an attempt to make him jump. Colin didn't as much as flinch, still holding his gaze, though he seemed less amused now. Snorting at the lack of response, Daichi followed Shuji-sensei out the door, and the homeroom teacher closed it shut behind them.

"I'm sorry class for all of that. Looks like class will be half as long as I intended, but we'll try and see how much we can squeeze in while we're at it."

Finally taking a seat, Colin chose to place himself besides Tai. Tai waved at Colin as he did, who responded with a small wave back and a little smile. The teacher opened up a large book, blowing off some dust as he did.

"Now for those of you who weren't' here yesterday, I am Ichimonji-sensei. Now let's get back to today's topic which is the study of the 47 Ronin and their impact on the portrayal of samurai in today's world."

* * *

/Odaiba High Cafeteria, 10:20 a.m.

"Matt, you have got to make it to class on time."

"I know babe, it's just that I had to be there with the whole band, otherwise the park agent wouldn't sign off on the gig."

The couple was walking over to a small group assembled under the shade of a tree. As opposed to their middle school counterpart, the high-school students could eat outside after taking their food. At the tree already was Tai and another kid, small than the rest though not quite middle school small, with spiky short red hair. He was shifting through his smart phone, not even touching his food, until the two came over to them. He smiled as they sat down.

"Well hello Matt, so glad you could join us."

"Ha ha, Izzy. Are all of you going to get in your jokes now, or do I have to seek you all out so as to get it out of the way?"

Izzy chuckled, shaking his head as he replied.

"I don't know, we haven't decided. You'll probably have to hunt down Mimi if you want to say hi; apparently she's really busy this year."

"Sheesh, I didn't think she and Joe were hanging out that much. Those two can't come and say hi once in a while?"

Izzy's mood soured a bit, and Sora gave Matt a 'not what he meant' look. Matt sweatdropped as he realized that he'd just brought up a touchy subject.

"I meant she had a lot of class work this year, Matt. But yes, she and Joe seem to never have time for anyone else these days." _And when they are around, Mimi keeps avoiding me._

Tai sprung up from lying on the ground, and felt that a change of topic was required.

"So, who wants to invite over the new kid?"

"There's a new kid?" asked Izzy, just as eager to talk about something else.

Matt frowned a bit, munching on a few carrots as he replied.

"How about we don't do that?"

"Oh come on Matt. You two just ran into each other, it wasn't anything serious."

"He nearly broke my guitar."

"You fell on him."

"Well yeah, because he stepped in front of me at the last mome-"

Sora gave him a 'you're not winning this argument' look, and he conceded.

"Sure, call him over. Where is he at, anyway?"

Colin was by himself, sitting at a bench on a little hill, which looked over most of the lawn students were eating on. Enjoying a bacon cheeseburger, he hummed to himself a familiar tune as he observed the Digidestined relaxing in the shade. _So these are Jack and Asami's heroes huh? They seem nice, though the blonde has got an attitude. He could have slowed down a bit, and not bumped into me as we entered the door. It's only because he went so fast that I ended up entangled in his feet and landing first on the floor, only to be greeted by his guitar case and his own body falling on me. It's almost as if he just had to be first, like he can't handle letting someone ahead of him._

"Oy, Gaijin!"

Sighing, he closed his eyes as he turned in his seat, opening them to find Daichi's two friends standing near him.

"What's up, fellas?"

The two of them laughed together.

"Fellas; we ain't your 'fellas', punk. Or you friends, or your pals, or your n!&& $. What we are is tired of seeing your face in our school."

"…I just got here. What exactly did I do to get you all riled up with me?"

"What did you do? You don't ask the questions here, _fella_. Why are you here? Why aren't you back in the USA or whatever country in Africa that you belong to?"

"I'm sorry, how is any of that your business? I just here, that's all you need to know. And I haven't done anything to you, so there's really no reason for you to act all offended by my presence. Or for me to put up with yours, for that matter."

Tai looked over to the hill those three were on, and patted Matt's shoulder to get his attention.

"Uh buddy, I think we should help."

"Oh great, those guys. This isn't going to be good."

Sora looked up in disgust at the two delinquents, one of whom was secretly reaching for a brass knuckle hidden in his back pocket. She stood up and spoke to her friends.

"Izzy, go get a teacher. You two should go help him; I think that one got something in his fist."

The two punks moved a bit closer to Colin, who calmly got up and reached for something in his bag. The thug with the hidden brass knuckles lunged out, but Colin side-stepped out of the way, and brought out a silver handball, to which the other thug laughed at his compatriot.

"Dude, it's just a bouncy ball. Way to overreact, _baka_!"

"Shut up man!"

"Brass knuckles, really? A bit much for a simple school yard bullying session, don't you think?"

"What's the matter, you scared of a little metal?"

"No, but little boys like you two shouldn't play rough with kids they don't know. They might be dangerous."

The two thugs gave Colin a second look over. Sure, he wasn't badly built, but there was nothing remarkable about him. At least he didn't look any more intimidating than them. Heck, he looked rather soft compared to their nose piercings and red bandanas tied around their foreheads, not to mention the scars covering their faces. All he had was the small one over his left eye.

"So you think you're all tough, huh Gaijin?"

Colin bounced his ball against the hard surface of the table he was just sitting at, catching it each time it came back towards him, no matter how far off the trajectory was. After the fifth time he did this, the brass knuckle thug lunged again.

"You're starting to **piss me off**!"

Colin side-stepped again, moving on top of the seat of the bench and bouncing the ball off the back of the thug's head as he hopped. The thug turned around in anger, while his friend laughed at what had just happened. Tai and Matt had come up the hill by this point, and also saw what just happened.

"I'm going to dirty you up good."

"Wow, I know I'm new here and all, but even my Japanese is better than that. 'Dirty you up good'?"

"Shut your mouth!"

He charged again, swinging three times at Colin. Each time Colin swayed just a bit out of the reach of his blows, all the while returning each failed strike with a bounce of the ball off the top of the thug's forehead. Each time he smacked the ball off the thug, he increased the power behind the throw. Tai saw the other thug start to move forward, and came up in front of him.

"Don't make this any worse than it is. You can get your friend to stop."

The thug smiled cruelly, before taking a shot as Tai's head.

"The mighty Kamiya, thinks he can teach us all how to get along. Buzz off, Adventure boy!"

The blow was caught by Matt, who came between the two and forced the thug's fist down to waist level before releasing and punching back.

"You could defiantly learn a thing or two, considering all the free space in that empty head of yours."

The second thug growled, not at all happy with his luck.

"Like I'm going to take advised from someone like you, Ishida. Call me what you like, I'm not scum that would betray my best friend."

Matt's eyes darkened at that last comment, but Tai came up beside him and faced the thug as well.

"What would you know about friendship? Half the times you hang around with these jerks all any of you do is smack each other about and curse each other off for the slightest fault. You like a pack of hyenas, biting and clawing at each other in private but pretending to be chums in public."

"% #$ the both of you!"

Despite the odds not being in his favor, the thug charged the two Digidestined, who smiled at each other before charging as well. Back over where Colin was waltzing around his would-be mugger…

"Hold still, you stupid _&*$%#_!"

"Now why would I do that, you'd just hit me with that nasty looking piece of jewelry."

Colin had moved on to striking the boy's knees and stomach with his handball, still increasing the pressure ever so slightly with each third strike. The thug was getting winded, and the bruises he was developing from the ball's constant smacks were taking their toll on his stamina. His friend was not doing any better against Tai and Matt, but didn't let it show as badly.

"The brave Digidestined, ganging up on one lone guy. Some much for being heroes."

Matt gritted his teeth as he dodged a strike meant for his gut, before countering with Tai with kicks to the thug's stomach.

"This, after you and your friend try to do the exact same thing to a new kid. I'd call you a hypocrite, but that word would likely go over your head."

"Stop this fighting, at once!"

Izzy and Sora were walking behind Shuji-sensei, whose face was steaming red with anger. Colin turned and bowed to the approaching teacher, dodging another swing from the brass knuckle thug as he did.

"Sensei, how are you?"

Izzy looked at amazement at how calm the new kid was, as was Tai when he saw him bow out of the way like it was nothing. This distracted him from his own fight, which the thug took as an opportunity to pull out a switch knife.

"Tai, pay attention!"

The thug made a lunge for Tai chest, only to be suddenly greeted by a small furry creature jumping onto his face and gnawing on his nose. Tai grasped his chest in shock at how close he had been to being stabbed, and looked at the small creature assault the attacker's face.

"Gah, get off of me, you little pest!"

Tossing the furball to the ground, he looked at it and growled when he realized what it was. The Digimon was Blue, both dark and light due to the strips that ran along its body. It had a little tail at the back of its head, which looked like a cat's head at that. That's really all it was, a bouncing head with a tail. The last defining feature this Digimon had was a blue 'M' marked on its forehead.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"My name's Wanyamon. Are you Colin's friend?"

The thug brandished a cruel smile, licking his knife as he did.

"No, I am not your Gaijin master's friend."

"Pity. **Smile Fang!**"

Bouncing up at an incredibly high speed, Wanyamon bit down on the thug's knife, shattering its blade. He then bounced off of the thug's hand and started to rearrange his face once more. Colin laughed, all the while dodging blows to his head, at the little Digimon's assault.

Shuji-sensei took hold of both Wanyamon and the thug, separating the two with each hand. Looking at the little furball in his right hand, he exchanged an almost warm look with him as he spoke.

"I'm going to discipline him now. Please stop mauling students' faces."

"He shouldn't say mean things about Colin, or take out knives on other students."

"I know."

He glared at the thug, who quivered under his gaze.

"You're going to be cleaning out the restrooms for months, Atsuo. Really, what is wrong with you? It's only the second day and already you're starting all sorts of nonsense."

The thug remained silent, but was clearly intimidated by the teaching holding him up like a naughty kitten. He was big enough to manage this, and the rest of the faculty regularly called Shuji-sensei over just to be present in class when they were teaching a particularly rowdy group. Wanyamon wiggled free of his grasp after a few minutes, and bounced in the direction of Colin's fight.

"What about him?"

Colin's opponent was on his knees, panting greatly, while Colin himself was just calmly bouncing his handball up and down, like nothing had just happened.

"Well Choukichi, had enough of making a fool of yourself?"

The boy didn't answer, and instead of waiting Shuji-sensei walked over and picked him up by his armpit, half supporting and restraining him at the same time.

"Off we go then, the detention room will be getting early use this semester. A pity, really."

Before he went, he turned around and looked at Colin. The look was neither warm nor cold, but there was authority behind it.

"Next time, call a teacher, and don't engage them yourself."

"I'll try to remember that," said Colin with a smile, though Wanyamon had a feeling that he'd 'forget' to do that if any repeats of today occurred. He turned around and found Tai and Matt standing beside him, Tai beaming with happiness.

"Wow, you really know how to handle yourself! And here I thought you'd need our help."

"The gesture is appreciated, and I doubt that I could take on two guys at once."

He noticed Matt scoff off on the side, but ignored it and held out his hand to Tai, who shook it. He then did the same to Matt, though they both hesitated in carrying it out. Sora and Izzy then came up the hill as well, Izzy noticing Wanyamon bouncing over to Colin's leg.

"Hey there, we had class earlier."

"…yes we did. You're Takenouchi-san, right?"

"Please, just call me Sora."

She looked at Tai and Matt, and gave them a look. They realized that they hadn't introduced themselves properly, and Tai laughed in embarrassment as he realized this.

"Right, where are my manners? My name's Kamiya Tai, but you can just call me Tai."

"You got in-between Kokawa and I back in class. Do you normally go looking for trouble, or do you just have a hero complex?"

Tai was taken aback by the boy's ungrateful attitude, only to be greeted with his arm landing on his shoulders and having Colin laugh heartily.

"I'm just messing with you, thanks for that man. Nice to know someone isn't docile around here."

"Uh, no problem," replied Tai, smiling back at him. Colin saw Izzy wave a little, trying to get his attention.

"My name's Koushiro Izumi, but I rather you just call me Izzy. Is that your Digimon partner there?"

Colin saw Izzy pointing at Wanyamon, who was scarfing down some of his fries.

"Why yes it is…HEY! When did it become okay to eat my food without asking?!"

"I only got a hotdog, so I'm still hungry. Besides, you never eat your fries, and it's not like I'm touching your burger!"

Colin disengaged from resting on Tai's shoulders to trying to pry his partner off of his tray.

"This little furball with no manners is Wanyamon. I take you guys have your own Digimon then?"

Matt couldn't believe how out of it this kid was. _Really, they don't know about us over in the U.S.?_

"You could say that, yes."

Colin focused on Matt after he spoke.

"Ishida-san, right?"

"That's my name."

"Matt!"

Sora nudged her boyfriend in the arm, causing him to rub it as he spoke again.

"Ishida Yamato, or Matt, at your service. _Pleased_ to meet you."

"_Likewise_. So, what do you guys do around here for fun?"

Tai and Izzy spoke up first.

"Oh you know, go to the movies, play some soccer-"

"-hit up the arcade, hang out in the park. You know, the usual fun things."

"Any of you guys into karaoke?"

The four of them looked at him in amused shock. Izzy spoke for all of them.

"Not really, are you?"

"He, yeah I am actually. I wasn't at first, but my girlfriend got me into it. It's a little fun, I'll admit."

"Ah, that's so sweet."

Sora gave Matt a little look out of the corner of her eye, and he shivered as he knew what it meant. _Great, now she's going to reference him whenever she tries to get me to go to one of her things. Thanks a lot, new kid._

"Though now she hates it when do it."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Let's just say I attracted unnecessary attention to myself."

"I know the feeling," said Sora, not even looking at Matt as she said this, though he knew she was referring to some his fans from his last concert. He didn't need to be reminded of the argument they had over that fiasco.

_Damn it new kid, would you kindly shut your trap?!_

"I take you know how to sing then?" asked Izzy, who seemed more interested than either Tai or Matt had thought he'd be.

"Well I'm not horrible, but obviously I don't have my own band or anything. Hence karaoke."

"You think you could teach me? I mean if you're not too busy with moving in or anything."

"Sure, want to start tomorrow? I already know a place you can practice at."

Looking down at his watch, Colin saw that the lunch period was almost over. Stuffing the half-eaten burger in his mouth, he scooped up his bag and Wanyamon, placing the Digimon on his head, and rushed down the hill. He turned and waved as he ran backwards into the school

"Sea youse guyz laser, I gos do geb do klass (See you guys later, I got to get to class)!"

Tai, Sora and Izzy smiled and waved back, while Matt gave a half-hearted wave back.

Once inside, Colin turned a corner and entered a restroom. Seeing that no one else was inside, he placed Wanyamon on a clean part of the sink and spoke to him.

"So, how's the pen with the other Digimon?"

"Not as bad as a pet store, but by Baihumon is it small. Or at least I could do without the ceiling."

"How'd you get out, anyway?"

"Digimon has to have some secrets, doesn't he?"

"Okay fine, be that way. Head on back there if you're going to be all rude and what not."

"Maybe I will."

In a playful angry mood, Wanyamon hopped off the sink and went for door. As he pushed it open, he looked back at his partner and smiled.

"So, what do you think? Of them I mean."

"They're all right. Kind of want to kick he blond one, but I'll let it slide."

The Digimon bounced out the door laughing a little, causing few other students to look at it with amused looks as it headed back to where the school kept Digimon partners.

* * *

/Odaiba Middle School Library, 10:45 (Present)

"Okay, I'm here. What's the big deal?"

Kazuko looked up from her book and brought a finger to her lips, motioning for Davis to be quiet.

"We are in a library, keep it down."

"Ah, no one cares about that in here. Besides, I'm not being that loud."

_Obnoxious much?_

"Okay look, you pick out at least two copies of the novel and compare them. I'm doing the same right now."

"Why would I need to get two copies, isn't one enough?"

"Some writers leave stuff out, so it's the best way to make sure you're not missing anything important."

"Fine, whatever."

They went about reading like this for quite a while. Davis had to force himself not to get sidetrack by other things, mostly his ideas of how to woo Kari. _Maybe in about a month I should invite her over to the restaurant. I'd have one of the waiters deliver a message to her, and she could ask for what she wanted, and I make it for her. Her taste buds won't even know what hit them. And then maybe after that-_

"Yo, Davis."

He jerked from his daydream to find Kazuko sitting across from him, staring at him.

"Oh, look whose back from la-la land. How far are you?"

"I'm pretty far, actually."

"Really; How far is 'pretty far'?"

"…the fifth page of chapter 1."

"Davis!"

"Shush, we're in library."

A small smile crept on to her face, which she immediately regretted when Davis pointed it out and smiled in return.

"Hah, so you can smile. Well what do you know."

"Buzz off."

Something went off, and after Davis checked to see that it wasn't his phone, his digivice or his D-Terminal, Kazuko went into her bag and checked as well. She paused as she realized that it was her D-Arc. _Well he already knows, I might as well._ Taking it out, she read the message that popped up on a holographic screen.

**-Two Digimon are engaging each other in the Daiba district, by the Fuji TV Studios. One of them emerged from a portal and immediately started fighting one of the locals. Resolve it quickly-**

"What's it say?"

"Nothing. Keep reading, I'll be right back."

"It's another Digimon attack isn't it? You know I can help you with that."

_It would defeat the purpose of us being here if you got involved._

"You mean like last night, when Veemon got trounced in under a minute?"

"We didn't know what we were getting into. Now we do."

She paused and looked at him, before speaking again.

"Fine, go get Veemon and meet me back here."

"Alright then."

As soon as he was out the door, Kazuko made for the window and jumped out of it. _That was way too easy._ Davis saw her leap from the other side of the door, having had a feeling that she was trying to get rid of him. _Alright, I got too be quick about this if I want to catch up._ Davis turned to dash for the Digimon pen.

* * *

/Daiba District, Minato 11:30

"So dumb boy and Bluemon not coming, dakka dakka?"

"I didn't tell them where I was headed, and I got a good lead on them, so no. And don't call Davis dumb, it's not nice."

"Fine, dakka."

She knew that she would be skipping a class or two right about now, but if she didn't respond to her D-Arc's message people could get hurt. Riding down the streets on her bike, she saw where the two Digimon were battling the ahead of her by the energy crescents flying up behind some buildings.

"That's got to be them up ahead. Let's go, Monmon!"

Placing her D-Arc on belt, a more mechanical belt formed around it and she attached her digivice inside.

"Digi-Tama…**HENSHIN!**"

Her armor formed instantly, causing some of the other drivers on the road to stare in shock, before regaining control of their cars after nearly driving off the road. Turning onto the plaza that the Digimon were located, Kazuko saw a Snimon assaulting a Tuskmon, as well as a few bystanders with either Otamamon or Vi-Elecmon partners.

"**Twin Sickles!**"

"**Horn Buster!**"

The purple energy crescents clashed with the charging energy tusks. Kazuko sped down the plaza to get in-between them, slashing a card through her belt before she got to close.

**Digi-Modify: Digivolution Activate!**

Monmon…digivolve to…** Hookmon! Have at thee!**

Standing on the back part of the bike, Hookmon fired off two attacks quickly at both of the Digimon.

"**Liquid Bullets! Captain's Cannon!**"

Hookmon hit Tuskmon with a barrage of water bullets and Snimon with a giant blue cannonball. Kazuko swerved her bike around 90 degrees so that she could face the two Digimon.

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

The Snimon glared in her direction.

"What's it to you, cosplayer."

**Digi-Modify: Gargomon Activate!**

"**Tamer Pelting, Gargo Pellets!**"

Striking Snimon with multiple green pellets in rapid succession, Kazuko didn't stop until he dropped to the ground. She asked him once again.

"Answer my question; what do you think you're doing?"

"These are virus Digimon, and it's my job to eliminate them. You should be able to understand that, you're a human. These Digimon are a risk to you."

"That's a lie!"

Kazuko turned her head in the direction of the voice, seeing a small girl coming up besides Tuskmon and hugging one of his hind legs. The little girl stared briefly at the grounded Snimon, but when it returned the look with an intense glare she turned to the armored-Tamer.

"He just came out of some green circle in the air and started attacking my partner, as well as Touma-chan and Mio-chan's partners, calling them 'viruses'. But we don't feel sick around them, and they've done nothing wrong."

"That's not how Virus Digimon work, runt! They're vicious manipulative plagues dedicated to making the lives of others around them miserable."

"That's not true, Tuskmon wouldn't do that!"

"Really? Then why do your parents seem to hate him?"

The little girl was shocked by this.

"How do you know what my parents feel about-"

"Isn't it true, that when you first got him as a Vi-Elecmon he supercharged your mother's hairdryer and it almost burnt off her hair, let alone her face?"

"So he was a little naughty at first, but since then he's cha-"

"Damaged property at your school, bullied other rookie Digimon, thrown you off of him multiple times…"

Tuskmon pawed at the ground a couple of times, ignoring the conversation and seemingly ready to charge at any moment. Snimon used this as further evidence.

"Virus Digimon are not meant to be partners with children. I don't know how such a mistake was made, but I'm here to correct it."

"Azulongmon doesn't make mistakes, heretic," said Kazuko, who had heard enough from the overgrown pray mantis and once again aimed her gun at him. "These Digimon are their partners, end of discussion. They're behavior can be changed, they can be taught to behave. Your overzealous approach is not appreciated or allowed here."

Snimon's sickles glowed purple, not at all deterred by Kazuko's threat.

"**Twin Sickles!**"

He fired two purple energy crescents towards Tuskmon, who brushed off his partner and dashed forward.

"**Slamming Tusk!**"

Covering his fist with an intense red flame, he punched one of the oncoming energy crescents, shattering it into harmless fragments. The other crescent was still not so harmless, and having missed it with his blow Tuskmon felt it rip through his tendon. Brought down to one knee, he looked up to see Snimon fly towards him.

"**Slamming Attac-**"

"**Tamer Pelting, Gargo Pellets!**"

Snimon fell off to the side, and as he got up he saw the Chrome-Tamer running towards him, gun raised. She got as far as Tuskmon when the wounded Digimon repaid her saving his hide with ingratitude.

"**Horn Buster!**"

Taking the full brunt of the attack to her chest, Kazuko was forced backwards through he air and tumbled around on the ground before managing to stop. The little girl shouted at her partner.

"Why'd you do that, she was helping you!"

"Quiet! I don't need her help!"

"**Captain's Cannon!**"

A mystical blue cannonball struck Tuskmon, weakening him further. Hookmon came over to Kazuko's side and glared in Tuskmon's direction.

"Don't you dare do that again!"

Turning to Kazuko, Hookmon quietly whispered to her.

"Why are we bothering with this? We try to help these Digimon and they attacking in return."

"If we don't stop them, more people just trying to mind their own business will get hurt in their selfish fight. You know this already."

"Yeah, but still…"

Hookmon looked up suddenly to see a orb of water suddenly materialize above them. She patted Kazuko and they both dived out of the way as it came crashing down where they had just been. Looking ahead, they saw an Otamamon crawling alongside Tuskmon, and it was beginning to glow.

Otamamon…digivolve to…**Gekomon!**

In place of the blue tadpole Digimon stood a bipedal frog with a trumpet twisted around its neck. Its eyes' were deranged, showing that this Digimon wasn't all together there. It managed to somehow focus its eyes into a glare in the direction of Kazuko and Hookmon.

"You shouldn't have done that! Now we're going to have to delete you and the bug!"

"Who's a bug? **Twin Sickles!**"

Striking at the back of the Gekomon, Snimon smiled as the frog flew over into a nearby statue and smacked against it painfully. Returning his attention to the Tuskmon, he charged his attack again.

"Now to deal with you! **Twin Sick-**"

Veemon, Armor-Digivolve to…**Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship! Grahh!**

"Who-"

"**Thunder Blast!**"

Arching off of the charging Digimon's horn, lighting struck Snimon and smacked him down onto the ground. Kazuko turned to see Davis riding in on his partner. He faced her and smiled, being greeted in turn by an emotionless metal mask. Under the mask, Kazuko was both fuming with annoyance and a little relieved.

_Azulongmon darn it, how'd he follow me?!_

The Gekomon had recovered slightly, and saw Raidramon running in the direction of Snimon and Tuskmon. It didn't seem to have noticed how Raidramon had just saved his friend a moment ago.

"**Symphony Crusher!**"

Sound waves flew towards Davis and Raidramon, Raidramon only managing to see the attack moments before it struck. The two of them were forced to try and clasp their ears in pain, Davis being more successful due to actually having arms and hands still.

"Ow, where'd that come from?!"

Falling off the back of his partner, Davis saw the Gekomon preparing another attack.

"**Symphony Crusher!**"

"**Captain's Cannon!**"

Hookmon moved between the sound wave and the Digidestined, firing her mystic cannonball so that it clash with the wave and disperse it. Davis was more than a little thankful to the pirate Digimon, running over and hugging her from behind.

"Thanks pal, you're a life saver!"

Hookmon shrugged him off and pointed her hook at Snimon, who was struggling to recover.

"Less gratitude, more action. You two take care of Tuskmon. Kaz- Sniper and I will deal with Snimon and that idiot Gekomon!"

"**Tamer Shooting!**"

Kazuko started blasting Snimon with blue energy bolts, forcing the Digimon back about 5 feet with each strike. Hitting a button on her Digivice, a portal appeared behind Snimon just as it had with Cyclonemon. The Snimon saw this, though he didn't seem to worried.

"I am not going back just yet!"

Raising up one of his sickles, Kazuko saw a green card appear above it floating. She quickly aimed her pistol at it, but Snimon had already slashed it in half and absorbed the data released from it.

"Digi-Modify!"

**Digi-Chrome Skin Activate!**

Snimon suddenly took on a metallic appearance, and dropped to the ground with a thud, creating a crater where he did and with his sickles imbedded in the pavement. Kazuko realized what the card had done.

"So, you think making yourself heavier is going to keep me from booting your butt back home?"

Taking out a card from her pack, she slashed it through her Digivice.

**Digi-Modify: Vademon Saucer Activate!**

Her pistol took on a sci-fi alien's ray gun look. Aiming it at Snimon's head, she fired.

"**Tamer Shooting: Tractor Beam Pull!**"

A beam of light, like those from an alien UFO, engulfed the metallic Snimon, and after a bit of resistance tugged him free, sending him hurling towards Kazuko. Growling, he brought his sickles together and grinded them against one another before launching his attack.

"**Twin Sickles!**"

Dodging out of the way of both energy crescents, Kazuko squeezed the trigger on her gun again in the middle of a flip.

"**Tractor Beam Reverse!**"

Snimon was launched backwards at high-speed towards the portal. He screamed out of shock, but was going to have a more legitimate reason for howling in a moments, as Kazuko dismissed her earlier card with a push of a button and aimed her pistol at Snimon once more.

"**Tamer…Shooting!**"

Striking Snimon five times with blue energy bolts in the form of a star, Kazuko turned away as Snimon de-digivolved back to a Tentomon and was blasted back through the portal.

"**Electric Bite!**"

Raidramon bit down hard on Tuskmon's arm, forcing him down onto his knees. Any interference he would have found from Gekomon was being routed by Hookmon.

"**Symphony Crush-**"

"**Liquid Bullets!**"

The Digidestined girl partnered with Tuskmon ran over to Davis, shouting angrily.

"Don't hurt him, he didn't mean to attack anyone!"

Davis gave her a sympathetic look, while Chrome-Tamer Sniper came over and stared down at the girl.

"Power him down, the Digimon attacking him is gone."

"I can't, I don't know how!"

Kazuko wasn't in the mood for the long, kind way of explaining it to her, so she settled for the angry quick way: shouting.

"Listen to me! This happened because you failed to take charge of your Digimon's behavior. Tell it to de-digivolve, and it will. You have to mean it for him to obey."

The girl started to cry a little, but nodded and turned to the struggling Tuskmon.

"Vi, you have to stop this right now. Go back to being the cute little rabbit you were before, the mean bugs gone."

"Beat it kid! I'm kind of busy right now!"

"**Electric Bite!**"

Raidramon sent more electricity coursing into Tuskmon, who howled out in pain. Davis cautioned his partner.

"Careful buddy, we don't want to delete him."

The girl stomped her foot, gripping her first generation Digivice tightly in one hand.

"Tuskmon, I said STOP IT! DE-DIGIVOLVE NOW!"

Tuskmon looked over at his angry little partner, and started to shimmer before returning to the form of Vi-Elecmon, purple and yellow and not as large. Raidramon let go the minute he started to shrink, before running over to Davis' side and doing the same.

The little girl ran over and hugged her partner, who didn't really struggle but clearly didn't enjoy her grasp as much as she did his. Hookmon saw another child looking at her warily, and came to the conclusion that the Gekomon she had wrestled to the ground was the child's partner. She eyed the squirming gecko fiercely.

"Are you going to wait for your partner to say it, or do you have the brains to power down yourself?"

Apparently having them, the Gekomon reverted to Otamamon and crawled over to its own partner, staring at Hookmon fearfully out of the corner of its eyes.

Davis breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Kazuko, who made no visible cue that suggested she was returning the smile. Instead, she went over to her bike and climbed on, not saying a word to Davis as she did.

_Sheesh, not so much as a thank you._

Hookmon de-digivolved back to Monmon and hopped on the back of Kazuko's bike, before the two of them sped off. Davis watched them go for a while before realize a minor issue.

"Oh no, I'm going to be way late for my last class. Veemon, why did you revert so soon?!"

"Hey, the fight was over, I thought we were going to hitch a ride with her again!"

"Well then why didn't you say something?!"

"I thought you knew!"

Kazuko could hear the two of them bicker for a little while as she sped off, smiling a little under her mask as she drove.

_Alright, for an obnoxious lazy bum he's kind of nice to have around. I shouldn't get too used to his help though. Still, he knows how to make an entrance._

* * *

FanAuthor's Note: That's it for now, don't expect more from this story for a while


End file.
